We Meet Again
by Reeliams
Summary: 6 years on from HA and everything has changed, Beck and Jade have broken up and moved on. What will happen when old friends meet. Will rivalry's reform, and could old flames rekindle? Rated T just in case. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is set after HA although in this world, only Jade, Beck and Tori went there, the others are in it sort of, but it is easier to write a story with out having to use all six. Any way this is just the first chapter setting the scene and I promise it will improve. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters**

"Next!" Called Jade, who was currently in the middle of auditions for her latest play. The person who emerged on to the stage was the last person she had expected to see here.

"Oh my god!" Squealed her assistant, making the sound only a true fan girl can make, "that's Beck Oliver!" she whispered. Jade just sat there stunned. She hadn't seen Beck in over six years, and was certainly not prepared to do so now. She tried to clear her voice, to give some sort of instruction to the man standing on the stage expectantly. Seeing I was stunned, my co- director spoke instead.

"Name." She asked- although she knew full well what the answer was.

"Beck Oliver" He replied clearly. "I'm auditioning for the role of Sebastian." He informed us before launching into the main monologue. Jade couldn't deny he was good- by far the best she had seen so far. But that didn't mean she wanted to give him the part. He had broken her heart on the last day of school, telling her that he was staying in Hollywood rather then going with her to New York- he later went on to be famous and even married a pop singer- Tori Vega to be precise. They hadn't spoken since- what was he doing here?

"Wonderful" Informed my co-director, "You will be informed as to the success of your application within the week" She gave him a curt nod, dismissing him and then called next.

Beck hesitated on the stage for a moment, staring directly at Jade. She could see the same hopeful look he had worn during so many of their arguments, but averted her gaze, she had no wish to talk to him, or even acknowledge him. So much had changed and there was so much she could never forgive him for. Why had he come here!

After the auditions Jade was just leaving the theatre when she was ambushed by him. He had clearly been waiting for her to come out, and she could tell he wasn't going to relent until she talked to him.

"Jade" He said, reaching out an arm to stop her walking away.

"What!" She cried, allowing all her pent up emotion to spill out.

"Can we talk?" He asked imploringly.

"Whats there to talk about?" Jade replied coldly, "You stayed in Hollywood, became a successful actor, married a pop singer and came here to rub my nose in it." she turned to talk away, but he tightened his grip on her arm and spun her round.

"That's not why I'm here!" He informed her. "I came here, because me and Tori," Jade winced when she heard the words 'me and Tori' "adopted a child and want to stay away from all the press" Jade could feel her heart sink as she imagined their perfect life- the life she might have had.

"I'm very happy for you" She replied through clenched teeth, swallowing hard to keep down any sign of emotion. "But that doesn't explain why you auditioned for my play- unless you are here to show me what I'm missing."

"It's not like that!" He practically screamed, "I want to be in your play because you are the best writer and director in Broadway and I think you deserve more recognition!"

"And you don't think I can get that on my own without your help?" She asked coolly.

"That's not what I'm saying!" He pleaded. But before she could reply she was interrupted by the small form of her red headed daughter running up to me.

"Mummy!" She cried, holding out her arms so Jade would pick her up. She was followed by Jade's best friend, Seth, who had practically raised Cat with her- Cat even called him daddy Seth.

"Hey sweety!" She replied, her voice instantly softening. Beck stood there clearly astounded by this revelation. "Hey Seth." Jade greeted as he reached her, and gave her a hug. "Thanks for looking after her today! How about I cook you dinner as a thank you?"

"Sounds good." Smiled Seth as Jade put down Cat.

"You have a daughter now?" Asked Beck, still in shock. Jade tuned back to him and gave him a curt nod.

"This is Cat" She informed him. Beck looked down at the small girl. She looked about five- but if she were five then Jade would have to have gotten pregnant almost six years ago. Around the time they would still have been dating. Becks eyes widened.

"How.. how old is.. sh..she?" He stuttered, as he looked back at Jade.

"I'm almost five and a half" Cat informed him proudly. Beck stared at Jade. Seth, realizing what was going on quickly picked up Cat.

"Come on you," he said in a friendly tone, "let's leave mummy to talk in private for a second!" When Cat started protesting he spin her around, making her giggle, before tickling her and making her screech.

"Stop it daddy!" She cried, as Seth quickly moved away from Jade and Beck, giving them some space to talk.

"She's not yours if that's what you are worried about." She lied. Jade had discovered she was pregnant nine days after her and Beck had split up, she had never told him because she had hoped never to see him again. Seth had always been there for her, and she liked to think of him as Cat's dad no matter what she has in her genes.

Beck couldn't decide whether he was disappointed or relieved upon hearing this news. Certainly the discovery of an illegitimate child could create tension between him and Tori. But things hadn't been working between them for a while, and now he saw Jade he was beginning to remember all the tings he had lost. Besides a bit of drama would add some interest, at the moment he was going through life with such ease. And easy is boring!

"I have to go." She informed him. Beck nodded and watched her leave. They were clearly a happy family but try as he might he couldn't be happy for them. All he felt was jealousy- part of him wished that he could have that sort of relationship with Tori, but most of him wished he could take Seth's place.

**Okay, so I know this isn't a great start, but please don't be perturbed, this was just to introduce you to some of the characters and set the scene, the next one will have stuff happening in and will probably have some Tori. Although there will be no proper Bori as I do not ship them!**

**Any way please reveiw and I hope you will want to read more**

**(Oh and Seth is not based on any character from this show, but rather one from a British show who moved America- although this is not a crossover and you don't need to know who he is- it is purely for me :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

******Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some Bori, which Bade fans may find distressing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any affiliated characters.**

Beck opened the door to his new apartment and was immediately assaulted by his five year old son hugging him round the knees and nearly toppling him. Although they had only adopted him six months they had known him for almost two years, so there had never been any awkwardness.

"Daddy!" Cried Robbie as Beck picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey little man!" he replied with a smile, "is mummy here as well?" He asked. Robbie nodded and pointed to the kitchen just as Tori emerged from it.

"Hey sweety." She greeted Beck, kissing him on the cheek. "Did you get the part?" Tori knew that Beck was auditioning for a play, but had know idea who the director was.

"I don't know yet," answered Beck, "they said they'd let me know within the week."

"While I'm sure you'll get it!" She replied encouragingly, "they'd be fools to let someone as great as you go!" Beck just smiled.

"Hey did you know Jade has a kid now?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What Jade West?" Asked Tori, clearly surprised at hearing Jade had a maternal side. Beck nodded. "I hadn't heard! Who told you." At this Beck felt nervous. He knew Tori trusted him, but he wasn't sure how much she trusted Jade.

"Oh um.. I saw her in the park, she was with a little girl who was calling her mummy." He replied, deciding not to mention to her that Jade was the one directing the play until he knew he got the part- no need to cause unnecessary strife.

A few days later Beck had taken Robbie to the park, whilst Tori had to stay home to work on her next single. At about half one, the phone rang.

"Hello" greeted Tori.

"Hi, is Beck Oliver there?" Asked the caller.

"No, but I'm his wife, can I take a message?" Replied Tori.

"Just tell him Lyndsey Taylor called about the play he auditioned for a few days ago."

"Did he get the part?" Tori asked excitedly.

"The matter is under deliberation as the directer is also considering another candidate." She explained, "I would however like to call him back in tomorrow at one so as we can see him again, if that would be okay for him."

"Yes that would be fine." Tori assured her, "he'll see you at one." Just before she put the phone down however she remembered the conversation she had had with Beck the other day about Jade. "Out of interest who is the director?" She asked causally.

"Jade West." Came the response Tori had expected. "Well good bye." She finished before hanging up on Tori, who was deep in thought.

'Why had Beck not told be about Jade?' She thought to herself sadly, 'why had he lied to me about seeing her in the park? What more could he be hiding?'

Tori wasn't able to concentrate on her work until Beck and Robbie returned later that day. Robbie came bounding in, showing her the new toy car Beck had just bought him. Tori feigned excitement, before suggesting he played with it in his room so her and Beck could talk properly.

"He actually wanted a strange puppet, but I persuaded him that cars were cooler." Beck informed her with a fond smile on his face. Tori nodded and then stared at him intently.

"Why didn't you tell me Jade was directing your play?" She asked coolly. Becks eyes widened, he had never heard his wife's voice so dangerously low.

"I didn't want you to tell me not to do the play." He answered.

"Why would I tell you to do that, unless I saw a reason to be concerned?" She asked.

"Because Jade's my ex, and we'd be working a lot together. Some girls might be upset by that." He justified weakly. Tori looked at him incredulously.

"Beck I trust you! I know that's hard for you to understand given the only other girl you've been with was a jealous..." She stopped talking, not wanting to cause an argument. "It's not like you don't trust me when I'm away on tour." Beck nodded and pulled Tori in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I know you trust me I just didn't want to upset you." He reassured her. Tori smiled and returned the hug, before pulling away and offering him some coffee.

Just as she went into the kitchen Beck called after her,

"Hey, how did you find out about Jade any way?"

"Oh yeah!" She replied, sticking her head out of the door way, someone from the play called and asked you in for a second audition. Apparently the director is concerned." She rolled her eyes at this before reentering the kitchen.

"I already told you Lyndsey! I don't want him in my play!" Jade was practically screaming at her co- director who shook her head.

"I don't see why not!" She practically screamed back, "Beck Oliver would bring us a lot of attention and is a good actor- a lot better then the others who tried out for the part!"

"That's not the point!" Jade argued back.

"Then what is?!" Asked Lyndsey, "So far you have given me no rational explanation why a Hollywood star, who is prepared to audition twice, should not be in this play!"

"Because he's my ex!" Jade screamed back, immediately feeling very petty, "He dumped me and six months later was dating the one girl he knew I hated above mos others!" Jade could barely believe these words were coming out of her mouth- the thought that had seemed so rational in her head, just sounded like the words of a pathetic teenager in the real world.

"Surely that is another reason to hire him!" Pointed out Lyndsey, "As director you can make him do what ever you want, and as a added bonus he'd be spending more time with you then with that gank, so you'll probably end up messing with both of them!"

Jade couldn't help smiling at her co- director, she was manipulative and cruel, and those were exactly the sort of traits she sought in a friend.

"Fine," She agreed, "if his audition tomorrow is good he can have the part."

The following day Tori and Robbie had come down the theatre to give moral support to Beck. This time he was performing a scene with the leading actress and Jade had deliberately chosen the one where the kiss. Although the pretense was she needed to see if they had chemistry, her main reason was to begin to mess with Tori.

After the audition Lyndsey went over to talk to Beck and to inform him he had got the part and this left Jade and Tori to talk.

"Hey Jade." Greeted Tori with superficial warmth.

"Vega." Said Jade with a slight nod of the head.

"I hope there are no hard feelings what with me and Beck and all." Asked Tori, lacing her words with condescension.

"None at all." Replied Jade, giving away none of her emotions, "we broke up six years ago, I couldn't care less about the _ganks_ he falls for now."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use that sort of language in front of my son." Said Tori, ignoring the insult and covering the ears of her young son.

"Why I'm terribly sorry!" retorted Jade, in her mock Tori voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Cried Tori.

Before Jade could reply however Beck had joined them, clearly happy about having secured the part. Tori purposely put her arm around him, and the other around Robbie, deliberately pointing out to Jade what she had got, and what Jade hadn't

"Did you get the part?" She asked Beck enthusiastically. Beck looked over at Jade and nodded. Robbie cheered and hugged his dad, whilst Tori Kissed him on the cheek.

"We have to go out and celebrate tonight!" She declared, much to Robbie's delight, "Jade you are of course welcome to join us." She offered, no doubt intending to use it as another chance to get one over on her.

"No thank you." Replied Jade coolly. "I'm having the night in with my daughter and friend" She informed them, before turning away to pack up her papers.

"Aww, how old is she?" Asked Tori as she walked past Jade.

"Five and a half." She informed her, with out turning around. Tori kept walking but Jade couldn't help hear her mutter.

"Five and a half? But that would mean she was conceived when..." Her eyes widened as she faced Beck, who frantically shook his head when he realized what his wife's conclusion was. He ushered his family out of the room, informing her of Seth as they went, but Jade could tell Tori wasn't convinced. She smiled as she watched them go, thinking to herself:

'Let the games begin.'

**Just to say, Jade won't do anything overly evil to them- she just wants to mess with them a bit because they are together. Also Jade is not dating Seth.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Victorious  
**

**Okay so in the reviews a lot of people have mentioned Seth- his relationship with Jade and involvement in the plot. I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions and I'm sorry if Seth doesn't turn out as you expected oh and please don't forget he is from a British show and is English. Enjoy :)  
**

It was later that evening and Jade had invited Seth round as a thank you for looking after Cat that weekend. Cat herself was at a friends house for a sleepover and wouldn't be back until after school the following day. The two of them were on the roof of Jades apartment, watching New York at night. Ordinarily they might have had a beer or similar, but unfortunately Jade hadn't had time to do the shopping due to hectic work on the play, so instead the pair of them were drinking two of Cat's juice boxes.

"Wait so you are telling me that Beck Oliver is Cat's real dad?" Exclaimed Seth after Jade had filled him in. She nodded. "_The_ Beck Oliver? The unbelievably handsome famous actor?" Jade nodded again, taking a sip of juice before talking.

"You know it's comments like that that make people think you're gay." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Seth, who never realized anyone did think he was gay.

"Well, every now and then one of my friends will say something like 'oh I wish I had a gay best friend like you'" She told him.

"You know that makes it sound like your the 'gay best friend' right?" He pointed out, grinning. She stuck her tongue out at him before continuing.

"I'm serious though. I don't think it help that you haven't had a girl friend for about a year now, and you spend most of your time with me, without showing any interest. There isn't anything you want to tell me is there?"

"Oh, says the girl who hasn't had a serious boyfriend since high school." He retorted. "When are you going to going to get over him?" She asked seriously. Jade looked at him incredulously, raising her eye brows.

"I am over him." She informed him, he just laughed and leaned back in his seat, taking a sip from his carton. "Seriously! It has been six years!" She continued, "He's married! He has a kid!" Seth just shook his head.

"If you are over him, how come you've never been able to find someone else?" He asked.

"Well... Because of Cat. It is more complicated when there's a kid involved. And besides what with work and raising her there is no time to find anyone." Seth turned to her, a devious grin plastering his face.

"Okay, if that is all that is holding you back, I will happily babysit Cat for an evening and you can go out with one of your friends and try and meet someone." He suggested.

"Fine." She replied stubbornly, determined to prove that she was over Beck. "When?"

"Well I have the night of on Wednesday." Jade hesitated for a second. It wasn't that she was unsure about letting go of Beck- that ship had sailed a long time ago, she just hated going to clubs and bars in search of guys who will just end up hurting you anyway..

"I would. But I don't know who to go with." She argued lamely.

"Why don't you go with Lyndsey?" He suggested. Jade shook her head.

"She's my co-director, not my friend."

"You said that she was exactly the sort of person you would like to get to know more and one of the only people in this 'stupid' city you can imagine being friends with." He pointed out. Jade shrugged.

"It would be weird! I work with her, if I got drunk and did something stupid I would have her as a reminder of it every day!"

"Well there is always Tori." Suggested Seth. Jade turned to him in horror at the very idea.

"You must be joking!" She declared.

"Not really, I mean lets face it she is married to the father of your child- at some point he will find out and when he does it would be easier for Cat if you two were friends." He reasonably pointed out. Jade shook her head frantically, but Seth ignored her grinning, "Yeah, you could go out with Tori, and I could invite Beck here for a 'play date'- Cat and his son and Cat could get to know him before she finds out who he is!" Seth sat back in his seat proudly, finishing up his juice and crushing the box in his hand in no doubt what he viewed as an impressive style.

"What makes you think Beck will find out about that? He already believes you're her dad" She pointed out coolly.

"Well, you're going to have to tell him the truth at some point."

"Why?"

"Because Cat has a right to know her dad."

"You know she thinks of you as her dad right?" Jade said, turning to her friend, "do you really want to loose that bond with her?" Seth shook his head.

"Of course not, but Cat does know the truth and at some point she is going to be curious about her real father. Would you rather she found out now and you guys work something out, or later, and have her hate you for hiding him from her?" Jade couldn't deny Seth was right, but she wasn't going to give in straight away.

"Fine, I'll tell him." She declared, "But not yet." Seth groaned and raised his head to the sky. "First I'm going to mess with him and Tory a bit."

"Fine." Seth conceded- knowing there was no point arguing further. "But I'm going to befriend Beck now- apparently I have only got one friend and it is making people question my sexuality, who knows, if I have a famous friend with whom I can watch American foot ball and hockey with, those rumors may go away.

"Since when did you watch Hockey?" Jade laughed. "Do they even have hockey in England?"

"Yes!" Defended Seth, "So I've heard at least, I mean I've never played but I'm sure I can pick up the rules." Jade laughed again. Seth had never been one for sports- apparently his brother had beaten him in every sport commonly played in England and it had rather put him off it.

"So how are you going to mess with him?" He asked, changing the subject. Jade smiled cunningly.

"You'll have to wait and see, my dear chum." Said Jade, poorly mimicking his Southern English accent. "On an entirely separate subject is there any chance you could pick Cat up from school tomorrow and drop her off at the theatre" She asked. Seth laughed incredulously.

"You do know I have a job right!" questioned Seth, "I'm not just Cat's nanny."

"Yeah, but it's not a very important job is it!" retorted Jade.

"I'm a police officer!" replied Seth.

"Come on!" Jade pleaded, "I have to do read through's all day, and won't have time to pick her up!" She pouted at him, "Her school is just by to the station. It's a two minute walk."

"Yeah, and then a half an hour drive from there to the theatre, then another half an hour back." He pointed out. "Why can't you're assistant do it?"

"Because I need her at the read through!" Argued Jade.

"But you always say you don't see the point in having an assistant until actual rehearsals!" pointed out Seth suspiciously, "why do you suddenly need one now?"

"Because..." Began Jade but was then interrupted by Seth.

"Oh my God this is part of your plan isn't it!" He realized, "You want me to turn up there with Cat to make him think we're together! That's why he thinks I'm Cat's dad- because you made him think that!" Seth shook his head in disbelief at the levels his friend was sinking to.

"Would I do a thing like that?" She asked, pretending to be offended.

"Yes." Replied beck simply.

"Alright yes." Jade confessed. "It's just that he has this perfect life now and I don't want him to think I'm pathetic and haven't got over him- which I have!" Insisted Jade, seeing Seth's disbelieving face.

"So I just have to turn up, drop Cat off and leave right?" He checked, still feeling suspicious.

"Of course." She assured him, "But if you feel like saying hi to me first- giving me a hug or talking to Beck a bit- you know about hockey, or spending time with me or football or..."

"So you want me to act like your boyfriend?" Seth clarified.

"Yes exactly. Boyfriend. Or... maybe even fiance?"

"You are kidding me!"

"What?" defended Jade, "He thinks we have a child together and are going out, it's a bit weird if this has been going on for six years and have never got any further isn't it?"

"Won't this be a bit misleading?" He asked.

"That's sort of the point."

"Not to Beck," explained Seth, "to Cat! She's so used to us both being just friends, it would confuse her if she thought we were engaged, do you really want to do that to her?"Jade sighed and leaned back in her seat, finishing of the last of her juice, deep in thought.

"She may not notice if she has a distraction..." She contemplated out loud.

"It would have to be a pretty big distraction." Pointed out Seth.

"Yes it would." She thought for a moment before sitting up, her devious grin back on her face. "Hey, how do you think Cat would like to have a new friend?" She said, taking out her phone and dialing Beck's number.

**Oooh... the beginnings of Cabbie?**

**So, yeah. Um this chapter sort of got out of hand. It was supposed to just be the jokey beginning of a far more interesting chapter, but ended up just being two old friends talking on a roof, drinking juice- I don't know what happened really, but it was fun.**

**Sorry if you didn't like it, or thought Jade was a bit ooc- please bare in mind this is six years on and she is now a mother so she should have changed a bit.**

**Any way, hope you enjoyed reading it, I will probably update soon although do have school work and two other stories so may not.**

**Please review! Thank you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is another chapter of events being set up more than events actually happening I'm afraid, but don't worry, because this sets up for a sequence of events likely to please Bade fans!**

**Oh, for the reviewer who was unsure: Seth _isn't _gay!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, other then the ones I made up.**

It was the first day of read throughs and Beck was stuck in traffic. They'd still been unable to enroll Robbie in a good school and so Beck or Tori had to take him to work with them. It had come as a huge relief when Jade had phoned letting them know that Robbie could sit in on the read through if it was necessary- as long as he was sorted out by the time rehearsals had started. Unfortunately Robbie had been very difficult in the morning and so Beck was running late and now had to make the long journey to the theatre, in rush hour and had just 15 minutes to get there. He dreaded what Jade would do if he were late- she'd not been keen on hiring him in the first place so would probably use this as an excuse to fire him.

In the end he was only five minutes late, which he was rather pleased about. Jade didn't even seem to notice, she was sitting at the long table they had set out on the stage, talking to her assistant.

"Ahh, good you're here" said a voice behind him. He spun around to see Jades, co-director, she was glaring at him, clearly annoyed at his tardiness. "Okay everyone, we can start now that we've all arrived." She called to the group of actors standing around talking. Jades assistant came over and greeted him, saying Jade had asked her to look after Robbie during the read through. Beck saw the co-director role her eyes at this- apparently she wasn't nearly as enthusiastic at having him in the play then she had originally seemed.

The run through took a few hours, Jade kept on changing parts she wasn't happy with and they ended just after one. She had wanted to call this early read through as in the afternoon the investors in her show would be coming down to hear it, and she had wanted it to be perfect.

At half three Seth arrived. He was dressed in his police officers uniform, his blonde hair mostly hidden by the hat, which he quickly took off when he saw Jade laugh as she approached him.

"Mummy!" Cried Cat, dropping Seth's hand and hugging her. Jade lifted her up and looked at Seth, widening her eyes at him to remind him of the plan. He sighed, but smiled, putting his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Cat, would you like a new friend?" Jade asked, speaking in the soft happy voice she only used with Cat. Cat nodded eagerly. Jade smiled, putting Cat down, taking her hand instead, and lead her over to where Robbie was sat with Beck, colouring a picture of Sponge-bob. He looked up when Cat and Jade approach and gives Cat a friendly smile. Cat immediately drops Jades hands and takes the seat next to Robbie, informing him that she also loves Sponge-bob!

Beck stands up, smiling at them both. Him and Jade walk back to where Seth was standing, Jade immediately puts her arm round Seth's waist and he returns the gesture by placing his arm round her shoulder.

"You must be Beck." He says to Beck, holding out his other hand.

"Yeah." Replies Beck, vaguely smiling. "We met a couple of days ago at the first audition." Seth smiles and nods. "Hey your British right?" Continues Beck, slightly slow to pick up on the accent.

"Indeed I am," responds Seth, "And Jade informs me you are from Canada. She assures me that this is a terrible trait, though it does mean we share a queen!" He gave a little laugh, and Beck smiled slightly. Jade groaned and lifted her head up to the ceiling, unimpressed by Seth's attempts to bond with Beck. "Hey is that a 'Vancouver Canucks' hockey jersey?" Observed Seth, pointing at the emblem on Becks Chest. Clearly Seth had been revising conversation points in preparation for befriending Beck.

"Yeah." Said Beck, apparently impressed by Seth's Knowledge. "Hey, do you watch Hockey?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Umm... not as such." replied Seth, looking down. "We didn't really get it in England, but I'm sure I'd enjoy watching it more then the football games I used to have to watch with my brother." He continued eagerly.

"Well I'll have to show you a game some time." He offered. Seth gave an ingratiating smile.

"That would be great!" He responded, then paused to think for a moment, "Hey, isn't there a match this Wednesday." he 'remembered' causally, turning to Jade with a triumphant look.

"Oh, really?" responded Beck hesitantly.

"Yes! In fact, I'm looking after Cat that night. You could bring Robbie along and they could play together whilst we watched the game!" He suggested. Jade rolled her eyes but couldn't fail to be impressed at the way Seth had so effortlessly manipulated the situation to his advantage- not only getting closer to Beck, but also forcing her to go out that night. Beck glanced over to where Cat and Robbie were sitting, now whispering conspiratorially and Beck could see they were fast becoming good friends.

"Um.. Okay then." Agreed Beck hesitantly. He felt awkward befriending Jades boyfriend, but then again he seemed pleasant enough- even with his lack of knowledge about Hockey and it would be nice for Robbie to make a proper friend- at the moment Tori was worried he was getting fixated on his imaginary friend called Rex.

"Excellent!" Declared Seth, clapping his hands together, "Well I'd best be leaving." He announced, putting his hat back on, "Beck I will see you on Wednesday, I would advise you bring you're own drinks as Jade has nothing stronger then juice boxes, and Jade I'll see you tonight." He smiled at her and gave her a hug. He was about to leave, when she pulled him back and pressed her lips on to his. He was taken aback, but tried to hide this from Beck as he left. Jade turned back to Beck, putting on an over exaggerated smile.

"Right, back to work I think." She said, in an unusually happy tone. She walked away towards the stage, leaving Beck thinking of the past once more.

After the second rehearsal Beck took Robbie home. When he arrived he saw Tori sat on the sofa, pouring over the papers she was working on as she wrote her latest song. Sat next to her was a guy Beck had seen a few times before, playing and singing back up for Tori at many of her gigs. He was medium height, black and had long hair which he tied into a pony tail. Beck thought his name was Antony.. or Andy... or something like that.

"Hey boys!" Greeted Tori warmly. "You remember my friend Andre right." Beck smiled and greeted Andre, shaking his hand. "Alright mister, I think it's time to get you had a bath!" Announced Tori, turning to Robbie and picking him up, ignoring his protests and carrying him to the bathroom, leaving Andre and Beck alone.

"So..." Began Beck, running his fingers through his hair, "Are you helping Tori right her new song or..." he asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but his mid was still preoccupied with thoughts on Jade.

"Yeah," Replied Andre, nodding his head causally. "Um, we're actually working on a duet at the moment." He elaborated, "So I'm afraid I may be here quite a bit this week."

"That's cool." Beck replied, barely listening to Andre's words.

Before the awkward 'conversation' could continue any more, Tori returned and embraced Beck, before turning back to Andre and taking to him about their back up band. Beck tuned out of their conversation as his mind once more rested on thoughts of Jade.

"Beck?... Beck, wake up!" He was brought back to his senses by the voice of Tori, she was sat next to him on the sofa, her head resting on his shoulders.

"Sorry what?" Asked Beck.

"I said how was your day?" Beck shook his head and looked round. he had clearly been asleep for a while, Andre and the song notes had both gone, and the towel in the bathroom door way indicated Robbie had gone to bed as well.

"Oh, err it was fine." He replied.

"Jade didn't give you a hard time or anything then?" She asked it jokingly, but Beck could tell she wasn't expecting Jade to remain professional for the whole time they worked together,

"No, she was actually quite friendly. She didn't care that I was a bit late, and even gave me the number for a friend of her's who is a head teacher and may be able to help us with Robbie." Tori frowned at this news. She had expected Jade to be far more hostile.

"That's nice." She said uncertainly. "how was Robbie?"

"He was really well behaved actually." He said, before smiling and continuing, "he's even made a new friend." Tori looked at him, confused, "Cat came after school today, and they quickly became quite good friends." He informed her.

"Wait, do you mean Jade's daughter?" Questioned Tori, thinking how much she didn't want to have to spend time talking to Jade during play dates. As happy as she had been to show off her husband once, Jade was a painful reminder that Beck's heart could never be completely hers. Beck nodded.

"Yes, Robbie and I have even been invited to a play date this Wednesday." He informed her.

"So you are going round to Jades house?" She asked, "Are you sure she doesn't have another thought on her mind by inviting you?" She tried to keep her voice calm, but it had been a long day- not helped by they thought that her husband and son were spending it with his ex. "I mean she has been so kind and sweet, totally unlike her..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Beck, although he could tell exactly what his wife was hinting at.

"I mean Beck, what if she tries to seduce you!" Beck laughed. It was not like Tori to get jealous, and he couldn't help being reminded of all the times Jade had been jealous of Tori.

"I think it will be okay." He assured her, putting his arm round her shoulder.

"How can you be sure though?" Tori asked, sitting up to face him. "I mean Jade is very manipulative, and likes getting her way. What if..."

"I can be sure because Jade is going out and Seth and I will be watching hockey." he interrupted Tori's slightly hysterical rant.

Tori relaxed slightly at this news, but Beck could tell she was still not happy. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been a mistake taking this part. His close work with Jade seemed to be creating tension in his marriage. Even so he realized he actually enjoyed Tori's unreasonable jealousy, it brought back memory's from a happier time.

**Okay, so this is the second to last chapter of Bori, after that there will be a lot more Bade! So just stick with it. We just have to get through the Hockey match and then let chaos begin! Hehehe, I'm actually quite excited! **

**Any way I hope you enjoyed it and as ever Please Review!**

**Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so in many reviews Cabbie has been mentioned and I just want to clarify that they are there purely as friends! Not only is Robbie Cat's adopted half brother, but they are also 5!  
**

**Disclaimer: please see previous  
**

Jade sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror. She hadn't been out properly for about three years, not since she had moved out of her and Seth's old apartment. In preparation for tonight she had curled her hair, and put in the purple coloured streaks she used to wear in high school. She also wore a short black dress and some flat boots. She really didn't want to go out tonight, but she also didn't want Beck thinking she didn't have a life.

She walked out of her room to where Seth was sat on her computer, frowning at the screen.

"Why do people watch this?" He muttered as Jade walked up behind him. She laughed at her friend, who was trying to learn the rules of Hockey before Beck came. Jade walked away from him to find Cat. She was very excited about Robbie coming over, and was setting out all her toys to show him.

"Cat can you get into your pajamas please." Jade instructed her, walking over to her bunk bed and laying out her bright pink pajamas. Beck and Jade had agreed that Robbie should stay over as it would be quite late by the time the match was over, then Jade would take them both to school tomorrow, as rehearsals didn't start until Monday.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jade answered it as Seth had now begun to watch an old game and had apparently not heard. Lyndsey was standing on the other side of the door, her light brown hair tied up in a bun, and was wearing a tight, dark blue dress.

"Hey, you ready?" She greeted, a warm smile on her face. Jade smiled and beckoned her to come in for a second, before she went to say goodnight to Cat. Jade had reluctantly asked Lyndsey to come out tonight as although she did have some other friends in New York, Seth had been right in saying that Lyndsey was one of the few girls she could spend a whole evening with.

"Night Night Cat." Said Jade, kissing Cat on the forehead. Cat barely looked up from her toys as she hugged her mother- so excited she was about Robbie coming. Jade smiled as she left Cats room, picking up her bag and walking towards the door. "Have a good night Seth" She grinned as she opened the door to reveal Beck, who had just raised his fist to knock.

"Oh, err hi." He stuttered, taking in Jades short dress and beautifully made up face.

"Oh, hey," replied Jade. She had been hoping to leave before she had too talk to Beck. "Hey Robbie." She continued, bending down to talk to the curly haired boy, "Do you want to go in and say hi to Cat" Robbie nodded eagerly, running into the apartment, calling out for Cat.

"Beck, hey." Greeted Seth, who had quickly closed the laptop. "Come on in." he waved goodbye to Jade as she left, then Beck followed him into the apartment.

Cat and Robbie had begun an exciting game of cops and robbers (Robbie of course being the robber) and were running and screaming around the apartment.

"So, have you really never seen a hockey game?" Asked Beck in wonder. Seth Shook his head, sitting down on the sofa.

"It's not really shown in England," explained Seth, "I mainly watched rugby." Beck sat down next to Seth, watching as Cat and Robbie stopped running, and picked up two of Cat's teddy bears instead.

"How come Cat has red hair?" Asked Beck, voicing the question he had been pondering since he'd seen Jades daughter. "I mean if you're blonde and Jade's brunette, how dies she have bright red hair?" Seth laughed at Becks ignorance.

"You know it's dyed right?" He chuckled. Beck looked at Seth in horror,

"Jade dyed a toddlers hair?" He asked. Seth nodded. "Why?"

"Because..." Seth paused, "Um, she was playing a small part in a play and she needed to have red hair. Jade liked it so much she kept it that way." Seth lied quickly. The real reason Jade had dyed Cats hair was that when she had been younger her hair had been short, dark brown and fluffy and with her tanned skin she had looked eerily like Beck. Jade wanted to forget about Beck, so dyed her Cats hair to make her look different. Seth guessed Jade didn't want Beck to know that though.

"Fair enough." Nodded Beck, he switched on the TV and changed the channel to the hockey match. Seth sighed and settled back on to the sofa in preparation for one of the longest hour of his life.

Meanwhile on the other side of New York, Jade and Lyndsey were sat at a bar, sipping their drinks and surveying the crowded room. Occasionally a guy would come over and talk to them, but Jade would just glare at them until they went away.

"So why are we here?" Asked Lyndsey, after Jade rejected yet another guy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jade, although she already knew the answer.

"I mean we've been doing this in various places for over three hours now and you haven't talked to anyone." She pointed out. Before Jade could answer however she spotted Tori on the other side of the room, she had just entered and was already being mobbed by adoring fans. Instead of being her usual friendly self however she was stood on her tiptoes, surveying the room until her eyes stopped on Jade, at which point she began pushing through the crowd towards her.

Jade groaned and stood up, determined to get as far away from her as possible. Tori however was faster and she grabbed Jade just as she was trying to enter the bathroom.

"What do you want Vega?" She yelled- ignoring the fact that Tori had changed her surname to Oliver.

"I need to talk to you." Replied Tori, glancing around the room, "in private." She then grabbed Jade and pulled her into the bathroom. She checked there was no one in there and then locked the door.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Jade.

"I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you without Beck knowing and this is the only time I could think of" She explained.

"Well we are in private now." Said Jade, "What do you want to say?"

"I know you are still in love with Beck." Blurted out Tori. Jade stepped back a pace, staring incredulously at Tori.

"I'm sorry?" Replied Jade.

"You're in love with Beck." Repeated Tori simply. "It's obvious, you wanted him in your play, you're being overly nice to him, you even got your daughter to bond with our son so you have to spend extra time with him, you're even smiling at him." She reasoned. "I just wanted to say though that he doesn't feel the same." Her words sounded sympathetic, but Jade could sense an underline warning. "We are in a strong, secure marriage and even have a son," continued Tori. Jade was finding it harder and harder to resist punching her in her face. "So please, I want you to move on from him, before you have to work with him every day." She finished. Jade forced out a laugh.

"Move on?" She repeated. "Are you forgetting the fact that I have a kid too? Are you forgetting that I'm with Seth now?" She pointed out. "And if you and Beck are so strong then why are you here? Why can't you trust Beck loves you and not me? Why does it matter what I feel for Beck if nothing will ever happen anyway?" She pointed out.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Responded Tori, "We were once sort of friends and I don't want you to get hurt." At this Jade laughed for real.

"Oh please you don't care about me." She scoffed. "You want to know what I think?" She asked, beginning to walk slowly around Tori. "I think it kills you that I was with Beck first. That everything you did with Beck I did with him for the first time. That every time he says 'I love you' to you, you know he used to say it to me in the same way." Jade could tell that her words were getting to Tori. She knew she had come here purely for the reassurance that Jade wasn't going to make a move on Beck, and wasn't prepared for this. "Tell me, does it hurt you that you can't give Beck a child of your own? That you have to steal the children of other parents in the same way you steal the tune of a song from another singer?"

"What makes you think I'm the problem?" protested Tori. Looking at Jade, her eyes wide and sparkling with tears.

"Well I know it can't be Beck." She told her.

"How?" Stuttered Tori, dreading the answer.

"Oh come on, you know how I know. You guessed it the moment she told you her age."

"C...Cat?" She was blinking frantically, trying in vein to rid the tears. Jade nodded triumphantly.

"She's Becks." Jade confirmed. "It's a good job you and Beck are in _such a secure relationship_ isn't it." She said, in her mock Tori accent. "little things like that could get to a lesser couple." And with that she shoved passed Tori, unlocking the bathroom door and pushing her way back through the crowds towards the exit, not even bothering to find Lyndsey first.

Back at the apartment and all was quiet by the time Jade got home. Cat and Robbie were asleep, Beck had gone home and Seth was dozing on the couch, although was woken by Jade collapsing on to the couch, not realizing he was there.

"Sorry muttered Jade, moving along and allowing Seth to sit up, "good night?" Seth smiled tiredly and put his thumb up.

"Brilliant, it didn't have the best start, but after the match was over we started talking about sports and country's and arguing and stuff. It was awesome! We're meeting up again on Saturday so I can introduce him to rug..." He trailed off as he saw Jades face, realizing that something was up. "What happened with you?" he asked, concerned.

"I ran into Tori." She explained, Seth's eyes widened. "She told me that Beck was completely over me and that their relationship is something I will never have."

"I thought you are over Beck." pointed out Seth, "why do you care."

"I don't care about that, I care about what I did next." Explained Jade.

"What did you do?" Asked Seth, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"I may have told her that Cat is Becks daughter." She told him, putting her head in her hands. "and now she's going to tell Beck, then he'll get all made at me, and it is going to get all confusing!" She explained. Seth put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on his.

"It probably shut up that gank Tori though," reasoned Seth after a while, trying to cheer up his friend, who gave a slight nod. "See. In many ways it was **completely** worth it!"

**Bori is approaching the ice burg, but don't worry passengers, Bade is on it's way, preparing to make it's long journey across the Atlantic. So don't give up and keep on swimming! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Most of them were in relation to the break up of Bori, so hopefully this chapter will please you all. I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Victorious characters.**

It was the third day of rehearsals, and Beck was beginning to enjoy work far more then he looked forward to going home. Tori had been in an odd mood since last Wednesday, she seemed to be upset, but every time he had asked her what was wrong, she shut him out, so much so, that he had been forced to sleep on the coach for the last few nights. Robbie had clearly noticed there was something going on, and he was spending long periods of time in his room, playing with a doll Cat had lent him and not wanting to talk to either of them, only speaking through his doll. Beck also loved rehearsals for another reason, Jade. As Tori continued to push him away, he was finding his thoughts rested more and more on his brunette ex.

Jade on the other hand wasn't enjoying rehearsals. Every time she saw Beck enter the theatre, she feared that Tori had told him about Cat. Jade had told Tori over a week ago, and Tori had never been one for secrets. But still every morning Beck had greeted her with a warm smile, giving her another day to think of an explanation.

They were just in the middle of a scene when suddenly Becks phone rang.

"Beck, no phones during rehearsal." Called Jade.

"I'm really sorry, but it's Robbie's school." Replied Beck, then before she could protest, he answered he phone. Jade sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. If it had been any of the other actors she would have grabbed the phone out of his hands and thrown it to the back of the theatre, but not Beck.

"Well." Barked Jade the moment Beck hung up the phone.

"It's Robbie's school," he explained, "there's been a fire and they are sending all the children home." Jade groaned.

"Why can't Tori go and get him?" She asked.

"They can't get through to her. She always turns of her phone when ever she is writing a song" He informed her. "I need to pick up Robbie, then Tori should be okay to look after him when he gets home." Jade sighed. She knew she couldn't force Beck to abandon Robbie.

"Fine." She conceded. "You have one hour." Beck smiled gratefully at her, then hurried to grab his coat before Jade changed her mind. "Just don't bring him back here!" She called after him, not wanting the rehearsal to be disrupted any further. "Rest of you, turn to page 28 and start form the top." She barked to the remaining actors, as Beck sprinted out the door.

Robbie was in understandably high spirits as they entered the apartment block. He bounced ahead of Beck, waving around Cat's doll. Beck ran to catch up with him, before he knocked on the door. He didn't want to disturb Tori too much by her having to answer the door, especially as she seemed so stressed out at the moment.

When he opened the door, he couldn't immediately comprehend what he was seeing. Sitting on the coach was Tori's writing partner Andre, but sitting on Andre, facing away from the door, was his half naked wife.

"What the hell is going on!" Exclaimed Beck, as he stood framed in the doorway. Tori gave a gasp. Jumping of Andre and turning to face him.

"Beck I can explain..." She began. But before she could say anything more, Beck had already picked up Robbie and walked briskly back towards the lift, knowing he didn't need to go too quickly, as Tori would have to find her clothes. He barely spoke a word to the confused Robbie as he drove over the speed limit back to the theatre.

"Beck! I told you not to bring him back here!" Yelled Jade, when she saw Beck dragging Robbie along with him. "What's happened?" She asked, noticing Becks face. Beck just shook his head, dropping Robbie's hand, and marching back on to the stage, picking up his script and signalling to the actors to begin the scene.

Jade stood their watching as Beck practically yelled his lines to the steadily more fearful cast. Eventually she decided enough was enough, announcing the rehearsal was finishing early, before grabbing Beck and dragging him into the wings.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She asked. Beck gave a sarcastic laugh.

"That's exactly exactly what I said." He responded .

"What?" Questioned Jade.

"Tori, she..." Jade opened her eyes wide, thinking Tori must have finally told him about Cat. "She... she..." Continued Beck. "She's having an affair." He eventually burst out. Jade gasped, although she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

"Oh, Beck I'm so sorry!" She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He confessed. "She's been acting strange all this week, and then when I took Robbie home today, I saw her on top of her lead guitarist." Beck explained. "Then I just grabbed Robbie and left, not wanting her to lie to me." Beck knew he should be feeling sadder then this, but somehow all he felt as he stared at Jade, was a strange feeling of relief. Although this didn't stop him from being angry.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked. Beck shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to find a hotel or something." He said, not having thought about it before.

"Why should you be the one to move out?" Pointed out Jade. "She is the one in the wrong not you." Beck shook his head. I don't want to talk to her at the moment. I'd rather just find somewhere else for now. Although I don't know what I'm going to do about Robbie- all his clothes and toys are there, and how do I explain it to him?" He wondered out loud, beginning to sound more anxious.

"Look don't worry." Comforted Jade, "don't you have any friends you could stay with?" Beck shook his head.

"Not really. Most of my friends are back in LA, I've not really had much time since we moved." Jade nodded her head thinking.

"Look, I've got to go and pick up Cat, but I'll keep thinking. In the mean time, you need to talk to your son." She instructed, before leaving. She felt a bit guilty for not offering her place, but she still felt awkward around him, and the thought of living and working with him was too much.

On her way to Cats school, she realized Beck did have one friend in New York, she quickly got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." Came Seth's voice.

"Seth, it's Jade. Can we meet up tonight?" She asked, not wanting to ask this massive favor over the phone to a sober Seth.

"Sorry Jade, I can't tonight." He replied.

"What? Why not?" questioned Jade, annoyed.

"I have someone coming over tonight." He replied.

"Please, it's important!" Jade practically begged.

"Sorry Jade, I guess you'll just have to accept I have a life out of you and Cat." Joked Seth, but jade was not happy and she hung up the phone without another word.

Later that night and Beck and Robbie were round Jade's house. Beck had tried to explain to Robbie that him and mummy were taking a little break from each others company, but he didn't seemed to understand. Him and Cat were at the moment playing with lego in Cat's bedroom, but Beck knew he wouldn't stay distracted forever. Jade handed him a drink and sat next to him on the coach. They hadn't been properly alone in six years now, and neither of them quite knew what to say. Instead Jade turned on the TV and they sat in silence watching the screen instead. Until Beck spoke.

"How come you and Seth don't live together?" He asked, looking around the apartment. "I mean, you have a kid together and you are going out, and didn't you start off as room mates?" Jade nodded her head slowly, trying to come up with a decent response.

"Oh, um..." She began, "Our old apartment is more convenient for where he works, so when he has to get up early, or finishes late he stays there, but when he has the night off, he comes here- like when you watched the hockey." She reminded him. Beck nodded.

"So how serious are you two anyway?" He asked, trying to sound causal. Turning to face Jade, secretly hoping she was going to say they were about to break up.

"Oh, we're more causal then most couples." She began, "we were at one point discussing marriage, but in the end we decided it probably wasn't for us." She smiled, and met Becks Gaze. They were silent again, for a second lost in each others eyes, as they gradually leaned in, their lips brushing each others before Jade pulled away. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Beck closed his eyed and shook his head, leaning back into the sofa.

"Don't be, I started leaning first and..." He replied.

"No, I mean I did as well and..." Jade trailed off. She sighed, thinking for a second before making up my mind. "Look, lets grab the kids and go and see Seth, I'm certain he would let you stay, he has a spare room and a load of Cat's toys Robbie could play with." She reasoned, standing up and already walking towards Cats room. Beck nodded, standing up behind her. He wanted to stay, he wanted to be with Jade. But knew he shouldn't.

It was only about a twenty minute car journey to Seth's apartment, but by the time they got there, both Cat and Robbie were asleep. Beck Suggested he stay in the car and look after them, so Jade could persuade Seth.

She marched up to his door, and knocked forcefully and repeatedly on it until finally it was swung open. Although to her surprise the person who opened it was not Seth, but instead a very good looking male stranger.

**Ohh, cliffhanger... well sort of, it's not very interesting but I needed to stop so yeah...**

**Any way, Bori has gone, and were those the beginnings of Bade? Find out in upcoming chapters!**

**So please keep reading and Reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Might I just say I love the fact more of you were shocked about Seth (despite the fact I keep on saying he's not gay!- I mean can't a guy have friends without his sexuality being questioned?!) rather then being happy about Bori's decline which has been a key issue in previous chapter reviews! **

**Any way, here is the latest chapter- should be able to do a few updates in the next two weeks as on my holidays, but I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoy it though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious characters, and Seth is just a tribute to another character**

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Jade, "Are you Seth's boyfriend?" She tactfully inquired. The stranger chuckled at this, but before he could respond, Seth emerged from the kitchen.

"I'm not gay!" He said, those words fast becoming his motto. The stranger chuckled again.

"Glad to know that is the only problem you have with that statement, _brother_" He grinned, Seth pushed him out of the way, but he stayed by the door looking at Jade.

"Are you Cole?" She asked excitedly, having heard many stories from Seth about his brother. Cole smiled a heart breaking smile.

"At your service." He lightly kissed Jades hand, before looking back at her, "And judging from the dark clothes, hour of calling and enthusiastic knocking on the door, might I presume you to be Jade?" Jade smiled, and nodded, momentarily forgetting why she had come to visit Seth.

"I'm so sorry for thinking you were Seth's boyfriend." She laughed awkwardly. "It's just Seth said he had company, so I thought he had a date, and then you came to the door, and my brain just jumped to it." Stuttered Jade unusually- horrified by the way she was acting around Cole. "Seth why didn't you tell me your brother was coming to town?" She laughed.

"I'm sorry." Said Seth, "I guess I was just hoping you two would never meet. I don't think I can handle his constant mockery and your accusations of insest all in one place." He stated simply, a slight smile in the corner of his mouth.

"It's not her fault she thinks your Gay Sethy." laughed Cole, "you need to get a girlfriend mate."

"How can I help Jade?" Asked Seth, ignoring his brother and turning to her instead.

"What?" She replied, "Oh, I just came to say hi, what makes you think I need anything?"

"Because you never come here for a social visit. Even if you want to talk normally you phone up and insist I go over to your apartment." Seth pointed out. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I need a favor." She conceded.

"Of course you do." Groaned Seth, "What can I help you with?"

"Can Beck and Robbie stay here for a while?" She asked quickly. Seth looked confused, but before he could respond Cole cut in.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," He declared, "Asking my little brother for favors can often be a dangerous game."

"Shut up Cole." muttered Seth, Cole just grinned, and retreated into the kitchen. "So why does Beck need somewhere to stay?" Inquired Seth, turning back to Jade. Jade couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Because Tori cheated on him." She informed Seth. "And so Beck took his son and has left her. Unfortunately he has few friends in New York so I suggested our apartment.

"Ahh, well unfortunately my brother has just announced he is coming to stay with me for a few weeks, so as much as I'd love them to stay there is no room for both Robbie and Beck." Jade sighed, but nodded, "Why can't he stay with you?" he asked with a smile.

"Because we almost kissed just now." She informed him honestly. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, the boy you've been in love with since eighth grade, and the father of your child kissed you, and you want to kick him out?" He asked. Jade shook her head.

"He's still married Seth." She pointed out, "And I don't even know how he'll react to finding out he's Cats dad. I know if he starts living with me then Tori will loose all hope and tell him, and I'm not ready for that yet." She confessed, hoping he may relent and offer Beck shelter.

"Well I wish I could help, but this place was kinda crowded with you, baby Cat and I, it would be ridiculous with Cole, Beck, 5 year old Robbie and I all trying to share 2 bed rooms and 1 bathroom." He stated reasonably. "I guess you'll just have to let him stay with you, control your lust and just hope Tori never finds out." He concluded, an apologetic look on his face. Jade sighed but nodded her head.

"Fine. How long is your brother staying for anyway?" Seth shook his head.

"No idea," He groaned, "He's just gone through a bad break up, quit his job and decided he's coming to America for a few months. He assured me he wouldn't be staying long, but his promises are about as reliable as Tori and Becks wedding vows turned out to be." Jade smiled and bid Seth goodbye. Beck and the kids were still in the car and it was getting late.

"Well?" Asked Beck when Jade reappeared. Jade shook her head sadly, Beck sighed. "I guess I'll have to find a hotel or something." He decided. Jade shook her head.

"No, you should come and stay with me." She informed him, "It's convenient for work and I'm sure Cat would love it! I know it's not ideal regarding Tori, but you shouldn't let that cheating gank control you any more!" Beck sighed and nodded his head.

"If you're sure it's okay." He agreed. Jade nodded. "Why did Seth decline any way?" He inquired.

"Oh, his brother has come to stay with him." She informed Beck.

"What his really sporty, competitive and kinda controlling older brother?" He asked, remembering some of the stories Seth had told him. Jade nodded, smiling slightly at he memory of Cole kissing her hand.

"His really sporty, competitive and kinda incredibly hot brother!" She informed him. Beck felt a slight pang of jealously at her words. He had been experiencing that more and more since Jade had come back into his life, first with Seth and now with his brother. He didn't know how he felt about it either.

The next day, Beck had taken Robbie out after rehearsals, to attempt to explain to him about exactly what was going on with him and Tori. Jade and Cat were at home, and she had decided to breech the topic of Cats father with her.

"Cat." She began. "You know your father?"

"Seth?" replied Cat happily, playing with one of her dolls.

"No, not Seth. I mean your real father." Said Jade, Cat frowned.

"I don't like him, he's a meanie!" Informed Cat.

"You've never met him!" Pointed out Jade.

"But..but you said he doesn't care 'bout me and he won't come back!" Reminded Cat, to Jades horror. She had completely forgotten about her talks with Cat when ever she used to ask about her dad.

"Yes, but things are different now. You shouldn't hate him before you meet him." Implored Jade. Cat crossed her arms, and glared at Jade.

"He made you upset, he's a mean man!" She told her mother. Jade sighed.

"I never said he made me upset." Reasoned Jade.

"But whenver you used to talk 'bout him, you looked sad." Jades heart was breaking as she saw how serious her daughter was. She had poisoned her against Beck and now everything could fall apart.

"I was sad because he wasn't there, but I'm happy now. Don't you want to meet him?" She pleaded. Cat shook her head, standing up.

"He's a meany mummy!" She declared. "I love Seth! He's my daddy now!" Then before Jade could respond she ran off into her room.

Jade sat there for a second, then hastily picked up her phone and selected Seth's number. She had no idea what she was going to do. Tori could tell Beck about Cat any day now, but if Cat finds out about Beck then she will hate him. Seth picked up on the second ring.

"Seth!" She hissed so as Cat wouldn't hear her, "I need you to come over right now!" She instructed him desperately.

"Jade, I can't, I'm at work. I mean I get off at nine, do you want me to come over then?" He asked.

"No. By then Beck will be back!" She stated, even quieter.

"Whats wrong with that?" Asked Seth nervously.

"Cat hates him!" She told her.

"What? Why?" Replied Seth.

"Well she doesn't hate Beck yet, but she hates her father, and the moment she finds out who he really is I don't know what she'll do!" She whispered quickly.

"Wait. why does Cat hate her dad?" Asked Seth. Jade told him everything Cat had said to him. "Wow! That is a problem." he stated unhelpfully, "I don't see what you're expecting me to to about it though.

"Well I don't know- you're clever, think of something!" She yelled.

"Jade. There is nothing I can do, okay!" He calmly insisted. Look, I'll call you when I get off work okay,"

"Fine." Jade sighed, hanging up the phone, leaning back on the sofa. She was terrified that Cat would completely reject Beck, and if that happened she would have to choose between the two. And she knew who would win.

**Ohh... will Cat change her mind when she finds out who her father is? And how will Seth feel if she does? Will Cole play a part or is he just a random character? Find out soon... :O**

**Hehehe, thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or will I ever Victorious, and this will be the case for all future chapters as well :)**

When Beck got back to Jades apartment after rehearsal he collapsed down on to the sofa, his head in his hands. He had slept badly last night, so Jade offered to pick up both Cat and Robbie from school and take them to the park, so he could have a rest.

Ever since Jade and he had almost kissed he couldn't get her out of his head, but he also felt so much guilt. Tori and he had barely adopted Robbie and now they were splitting up. They had adopted him to give him a better life, and now he was a child of two broken homes and he wasn't even six. Just then there was a knock on the door and Beck opened it to reveal the last person he wanted to see- Tori.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat, holding on to the door so she couldn't go in to the apartment.

"I want to see my son." She said calmly.

"He's not here." He told her flatly.

"Where is he then?" She asked, her voice cracked slightly and Beck could tell that she missed Robbie.

"Jade took Cat and him to the park." He told her. Tori's eyes flashed with anger at the fac Jade was taking her son out, but she said nothing "They won't be back until later." He moved back to close the door but Tori put out her hand to block it

"Wait! We need to talk." She implored him.

"I have nothing to say to you." Beck responded.

"Well I have something to say to you." She answered. Beck rolled his eyes at her but say anything. "I need to know what you want to do now." She continued, "I don't us to break apart Beck, and I hope you feel the same way." Beck shook his head and glared at her.

"Is that how you felt when you cheated on me?" He asked, trying to stop any emotion from entering his voice. "You were the one who broke us up Tori, not me." Tori looked hurt at this accusation, but stood her ground

"You can't blame everything on me Beck." She argued, "Our marriage was in trouble the moment we arrived in this city," she declared, "the moment you decided you wanted to perform a play with your first love."

"Jade has got nothing to do with this!" He shouted, Tori scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't you see, she's got everything to do with this." She yelled back, "ever since she came back into our lives your attention has been divided, the way you spoke about her, the fact you were working with her every day, how every time her name was mentioned your expression would soften. You say I destroyed our marriage with one mistake, but that's nothing to the way you've been torturing me, reminding me that you will never feel for me what you felt for her!"

Beck was taken a back, he never realized he had done any of what Tori had accused him of. Was she right? Was he the one who was at fault? Beck remembered how Tori had been acting strangely the week before he had walked in on her and Andre, was this the reason why?

"Tori..." He began, not knowing what to say.

"Forget it." She said frostily, "I should have known I could never compete with your love for Jade West. I saw the way you used to be, even in the beginning of our relationship I could tell you wished I was her. I guess I just thought your feelings would change over time. I was wrong." Beck couldn't look at her, he stuttered, trying to think of a response but no words came. When Tori saw that Beck wasn't going to deny his love for Jade, her eyes began to glisten with tears. She took a breath. "I'm moving back to LA." She informed him, trying to remain calm. Beck looked up at her.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"There is nothing here in New York for me, and I don't want to stay." She explained. "I'm here for my son." Beck looked at her in horror. She hadn't come here for him at all. She had come to make him feel guilty and then take away his child. Well he wasn't going to let her have him.

"You can't take him." He declared defiantly. Tori's eyes flashed with anger again.

"I'm not leaving him here to be raised by _her_" She told him, spitting out the word 'her'. Beck shook his head.

"He's my son Tori." He said, "I'm not going to let you take him from me." Tori sighed and stared imploringly at Beck, determined to keep her son.

"He's coming back to LA with me Beck, that is not negotiable." She informed him. Beck started to argue, but Tori raised her voice slightly and continued "What is negotiable however is whether you come too." Beck stared at her for a second as the magnitude of the decision fell upon him. Tori was making him choose between Jade and his son. "We're leaving tonight." She announced, when she saw Beck wasn't going to reply. "You have until seven to make a decision." With that Tori turned away and walked back down the hall way. There was no doubt in Becks mind that she was on her way to the park to find Robbie, and there was no way he would let that happen.

He quickly ran to the phone, dialing Jades number. She picked up after two rings.

"Beck? I thought I told you to go to bed." She said sternly. Beck could here the sounds of kids playing and knew they were still at the park, meaning Tori would easily find them.

"I need you to leave the park." He said hastily, running his other hand though his fluffy hair.

"What?" Asked Jade nervously, "Why? Beck, whats happened."

"Tori's coming to take Robbie away." He explained quickly. "Please Jade!" He pleaded, "take him somewhere safe! I don't want to loose him." Jade gave a small gasped at the other end of the phone, but didn't ask any more questions.

"Okay." She agreed quickly, "I'll take him to Seth's, She doesn't know where he lives, and he's also a police officer, he'll know what to do." Beck sighed in relief, he thanked her quickly before hanging up the phone and collapsing back down on to the sofa.

He must have drifted off to sleep because he was suddenly forced awake by a loud and consistent banging on the door. He sighed and rubbed sleep out of his eyes and he wondered towards the door.

"Where the hell is he!" Tori screamed as he shoved her way into the apartment, as soon as Beck opened the door.

"Where's who?" He mumbled, momentarily forgetting the conversation they had had earlier. Tori ignored him, walking around the apartment and pushing open doors, desperately trying to find her son. When she was satisfied that he wasn't there she rounded on Beck.

"Where is he Oliver!" She asked, in a dangerous tone.

"You know your surname is Oliver too right?" He pointed out, deliberately not answering the question. Tori walked up closer to him, until their toes were practically touching.

"I'm not messing around Beck." She responded, glaring up into his eyes, "I want my son."

"So do I." He pointed out, his tone equally firm. Tori felt her eyes burn as she tried to force back the tears.

"Beck please! He's all I've got." Beck didn't soften as he watched his wife begin to break down.

"What about Andre?" He asked calmly. "It seemed like you and he are pretty close." Tori looked away from Beck, trying to calm down.

"Beck, I'm his mother!" She exclaimed, I have a right to be with my son!"

"And I don't?" He questioned. "I'm his father!" Tori laughed sarcastically

"Only when you're around!" She cried, "face it Beck, you were so busy with your career that you never had much time for Robbie, I'm not leaving him here so he can notice your absence." Beck shook his head.

"Says the woman who spends half the year on tour round the country living a life style that is, and I quote 'not suitable for kids'!" Tori glared at him, but he stood his ground.

"Beck when I leave you will still have a family, you'll have Jade who clearly still loves you and you'll still have a kid. I'll have no one. Please, I need Robbie!" She was begging now, but Beck still shook his head, he also couldn't loose Robbie.

"BECK!" Tori was screaming now, "YOU ALREADY HAVE OUR OWN CHILD, WITH THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! Please, you're breaking my heart!" She finished, quietly.

Beck didn't even hear the last part of what Tori said to him, he was too involved in what she had screamed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his face a mixture of confusement and apprehension. Tori looked at him curiously fo a moment.

"You mean Jade hasn't told you?" She asked. Beck took a step towards her,

"Told me what?" He asked, his voice quiet and low.

"That Cat's your daughter." She said simply, watching with surprise as Beck stood there frozen. She had expected Jade to tell him the moment he had left her, to Tori it seemed the logical thing to do.

"What are you talking about?" murmured Beck, not entirely believing Tori. "Seth is Cats father, Jade told me so herself.

"She lied to you Beck," Said Tori simply and unsympathetically, "Do you see now why I don't want her to have anything to do with my sons life. Beck shook his head, struggling to take on board what Tori was telling him. His mind was a mixture of joy at the discovery of his daughter, but also anger at Jade for keeping it from him. "Beck!" called Tori, bringing him back to his senses, "Beck! I want my son and I will have him." Beck still didn't respond. Tori sighed, knowing there was nothing more she could do tonight. She walked to the door but paused before she left. "Oh and I want a divorce." She stated, before slamming the door behind her.

Beck just sat there for another hour, his mind lost in thought. He knew he had suspected Cat could be his when he first saw her, but why would Jade lie to him? How dare Jade keep something so important from him?

After an hour he heard the sound of keys rattling at the door and then Jade walked in. She had a concerned look on her face as she walked over to where Beck was sat.

"Hey," She greeted kindly, "Seth and Cole are looking after the kids, and I thought I'd come back and check how you are." She told him as she sat down next to him. Beck didn't say anything. "Beck are you alright?" She asked. Beck slowly turned to face her.

"Who's Cats Father?"

**Ohh cliff hanger... well sort of, I mean we all know the answer so it's not really, but then we also don't know her reaction so it also sort of is.**

**Any way, hoped you liked it :) As always please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello kind readers, thank you so much for your continued readership, and kind reviews. I hope you will continue to enjoy my saga, as we continue to the discussion of Cat...**

* * *

"Who's Cat's father, Jade." Beck repeated. Jade still didn't reply. She looked away from Beck, her mind racing. She guessed Tori must have told Beck when she had come for Robbie so there would be no point continuing to lie.

"You." She whispered, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears, afraid of Becks reaction. Beck stayed still, his mind racing.

"Why didn't you tell me." He asked in a quiet voice.

"When could I have told you?" She countered reasonably, "when I found out and you had just broken my heart? When she was born and your career was on the fast track. When she was 18 months old and you asked out the girl you knew I loath. Or when you came to New York with your perfect little family and I was a single mother, living alone." The tears were gone from her eyes now and she turned to face Beck with a hardened expression.

"I still had a right to know." He said quietly, but now it was his turn to not be able to look at her.

"You had no right," She corrected, "You left me Beck, you never called me again after I left LA. For all you cared Cat could have been Seth's and it would have made no difference to your life."

"Jade..." He began, but she shook her head

"No, Beck" She interrupted, "I've forgiven you for a lot of things. I forgave the fact that you broke up with me because long distance relationships are too hard, I forgive you for getting me pregnant, I can even forgive you for moving on- even if it was to that gank. But I could never forgive the fact that you never wanted to see me again. You said we'd stay friends but you never bothered to see how I was. If you had maybe things would have worked out differently." Jade stood up and walked away from Beck, looking out of the window instead of at him. Beck stood up slowly, and turned to face her.

"What could I have said?" He asked quietly. "That I missed you, that I wish you had never left?" He walked slowly towards Jade, stopping just behind her. "Jade I didn't get in contact with you because I couldn't face the idea of us just being friends. The idea that we couldn't be together hurt me so much the only way for me to survive was to cut you off." Jade turned round slowly and looked up into his eyes. "I'm so sorry about how much I hurt you, I know I was selfish but I swear every time I thought of you I wanted so badly to get on the next plane to New York just to see you one more time." Beck could feel his eyes begin to water as he stared down into Jades ice blue eyes.

"Then why did you marry Tori?" She whispered, unable to look away from him.

"I thought I loved her." He said truthfully. "I knew it didn't feel the same as when I was with you, but I wanted to desperately for that pain to go away, that I was willing to believe my feelings for her were the same as my feelings towards you. But they weren't Jade." He chocked, he rested his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear. "I only ever loved you." He declared, then he gently placed his lips to hers.

Jade paused for just a second. She didn't know what to think. Beck had hurt her so many times and she was afraid to let him back in. But the kiss felt so right, as she gently kissed back, knowing there was no where in the world she would rather be then in Becks arms.

"I love you too." She said with a smile, pulling away from Beck for just a second, before once more pressing her lips to his, kissing him passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile Seth and Cole were watching Cat and Robbie. They had just put them down to sleep and Seth was having to get ready to go back to work.

"So are you really going to let this Beck guy take Cat away from you?" Asked Cole, as he watched his brother distractedly search for his keys.

"It's not like I have much choice." Answered Seth.

"What are you talking about, of course you have a choice." Exclaimed Cole. Seth put his fingers to his lips, pointing into his bedroom where Cat and Robbie were sleeping. Cole rolled his eyes but lowered his voice and continued. "Seth, you practically raised that kid with Jade, she thinks of you as a father and I know you think of her as your daughter. If you want her to stay in your life then you need to tell Jade how you feel."

"I can't do that Cole." Said Seth, "She loves Beck, and they can be a real family. They are already going to have enough problems with Tori, and I don't want to make them worse. Jade's my best friend and I want to be happy."

"So you're going to sacrifice your happiness to make sure that happens then?" Seth didn't answer. He finally found his keys down the side of the sofa and walked to wards the door.

"Yes. If that's what I have to do so Cat and Jade are happy, then that's what I'll do okay." He glared at Cole, hoping his brother wasn't about to interfere.

"Fine. I just don't want you to get hurt. Okay. You're my little brother and I want to help you." He said in a soft voice. Seth smiled.

"Wow, that break up has made you go all soft hasn't it." He said with a grin, walking out the door, turning back quickly to give final instructions about what to do if the kids woke up.

Cole waited to hear the footsteps of his brother walking down the corridor before shaking his head.

"Well if that Beck guy is going to hurt my brother, then I guess I'll just have to hurt him." He muttered with a malicious grin, pulling out his mobile and dialing a number.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Jade. She was sat on the sofa, curled up against Beck.

"What about?" Asked Beck, looking down lovingly at Jade.

"Tori." Said Jade, "I mean she won't stop coming for Robbie and if she's pushing for divorce then she could try and get full custody. Beck clenched his fingers, determined not to allow Tori to win. Not only had she cheated on him, but she had also known about his feelings for Jade, and not cared.

"Well I'm not going to let her take him that's for sure." He declared, "I'm going to go and see a lawyer first thing after rehearsals tomorrow and fight her all the way through this." Jade smiled both at Becks determination and at the thought of crushing her nemesis once more.

"And I will be by your side every step of the way," She assured him. She wasn't certain that she had completely forgiven Beck, but she knew she would never abandon him. Beck smiled and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"What about you?" He asked. Jade looked curiously at him. "Will you tell Cat about me?" He asked hopefully. Jade looked away from him, sinking into his chest so he couldn't see her face.

"Do you want me to?" She asked. Beck laughed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Jade shrugged, but still didn't look at him. "Jade?" He asked noticing the suspicious behavior. Jade let out a long sigh and turned back to face him.

"Cat may not be... all that... keen on the idea of... you know..." She began hesitantly. Beck still look confused and she groaned, "Fine, look, Cat really doesn't like you." She blurted out. Seeing Becks hurt face she quickly clarified, "or at least she hates the portrait I painted out you when she was younger."

"Right..." Said Beck, sitting up slightly, and leaning away from Jade, "So you're saying that you got your daughter to hate me despite the fact she never met me." He surmised. Jade could tell he was a bit annoyed.

"Well I told her my true feelings about you, two years ago after I had had three years of being with out you and raising your kid. She wanted to know her father, and I didn't think you were ever returning to me, so I made her dislike you so she wouldn't be upset that you weren't around." Becks face softened as he imagined what Jade must have been through over the previous years.

"So you think she'll reject me then?" He guessed. Jade nodded.

"I tried to talk to her earlier this week about you and that was the conclusion I took from it yes." She said guiltily. "If you want to tell her then I won't stop you, I'm just don't want you Cat or even Robbie to get hurt." Beck nodded. He hadn't thought about Robbie. What if he thought Beck was trying to replace him? He could choose Tori over beck!

"Look, I'd love for her to know, and I want her to hear it from me rather then from anyone else." He said, unsure about what to do. "Maybe now isn't the best time to do it though." He reasoned. Jade nodded her head.

"Perhaps you should let her get to know you first. That way when she sees what a great guy you are then she would be happy about it." Suggested Jade, Beck nodded his head in agreement, hoping that soon Cat would accept him enough for her to be told the truth.

* * *

It was the following day and Tori had just woken up. She felt Andre's warm body next to hers, he was still asleep so Tori silently slipped out of bed to make her self a coffee. As she headed for the kitchen she looked in to Robbie's empty room. All his toys and clothes were still there, exactly how he had left them the day Beck took him away from her. She closed her eyes as sadness consumed her, moving quickly away from the room and into the kitchen.

Just as she poured out the coffee she heard a knock at the door. She put down her mug in surprise, she wasn't expecting anyone and it was too early for cold callers. She opened the door to reveal a very good looking stranger who greeted her with a heart stopping smile,

"Tori Oliver." Said the stranger holding out his hand, "We haven't been formally introduced, Cole Perry attorney in law." He informed her, kissing her hand, Tori gave him a warm smile as he continued, "I hear you want to win back your son."

* * *

**Aww, so Beck and Jade are back together, and now only Tori stands in the way of their happiness, but with her new ally, Cole, how far will they go to destroy them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while- too much work! So some of you seemed perhaps a tad frustrated at the direction this saga was heading, and I can but apologies at your discomfort and hope that one day it will all turn out okay. Until then, here is the next chapter.**

Cat awoke in the middle of the night and looked around. She was briefly confused that she wasn't in her normal bed until she remembered that afternoon, when her mum dragged her and Robbie away from the park without any explanation. Robbie was asleep next to her as they were both sharing Seth's double bed because Cole was sleeping in the room Cat usually would stay in.

Felling thirsty Cat slid out of bed but paused by the door when she heard whispered conversation,

"So are you really going to let this Beck guy take Cat away from you?" hissed 'uncle' Cole. Cat frowned, why would Beck be taking her away from Seth?

"It's not like I have much choice." replied Seth. Cat edged closer to the door curious about what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about, of course you have a choice." Exclaimed Cole, making Cat jump slightly, Cole lowered his voice before continuing "Seth, you practically raised that kid with Jade, she thinks of you as a father and I know you think of her as your daughter. If you want her to stay in your life then you need to tell Jade how you feel." Cat was beginning to get scared, why was Seth leaving?

"I can't do that Cole." Said Seth, "She loves Beck, and they can be a real family." Cat moved away from the door and crawled back into her bed. She tried to sleep but couldn't get their conversation out of her head, why was Beck going to take her away? what did Seth mean about a real family? How could her mummy love Beck if he was going to take her away from him?

Then Cat remembered the conversation she had had with her mum a few days ago about her real father- how she had suddenly started defending him after all these years. How she had seemed so sad that Cat didn't like him. Could it be that Beck was her father?

* * *

Cole left his card with Tori and then wondered slowly back to Seth's apartment, a small smile on his face. His plan was a simple one. If Tori won custody of Robbie and moved back to LA then Beck would have to choose between Jade and Cat and Tori and Robbie. Cole believed that Beck would choose Robbie- his son and the boy he raised, and that he would be forced to leave Cat behind.

He did feel bad about what he was doing, he was tearing apart two people who, from what Seth had told him, probably belonged together, and he was taking a father away from his daughter. But ultimately he didn't feel too much guilt. Everything he was doing, he was doing for his little brother, and Cole would do anything for him.

When he got back to the apartment he found Seth sat on the sofa going over paperwork.

"Hey." He greeted, entering the apartment, "I've got great news." Seth glanced up from the papers and narrowed his eyes. He hadn't seen Cole this happy since he had arrived.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"I got a job." Announced Cole, grinning proudly as he produced an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. Set took the envelope and examined the paper inside.

"A law firm?" He questioned, glancing up at his brother, "but you were trained in England, you don't have the qualifications to practice in America."

"Yeah, but before I quite my job I spoke to a guy from the New York division of my old firm, he said that they were always looking for good lawyers who they would then pay to go through the conversion causes for American law." He explained, "I sent my CV in before I came out here and met with them yesterday. They welcomed me to the firm and even gave me my own business cards." He announced, taking one out from his jacket and handing it to his brother. Seth glanced at it before turning back to Cole.

"So does this mean you're staying here then?" He asked apprehensively it wasn't like he disliked his brother, but that didn't mean he wanted to live in the same city as him forever.

"Not permanently." Replied Cole, "I'm doing my training here and then will be moving to San Fransisco." He announced.

"Good for you." Congratulated Seth, standing up and packing away his papers. "Look, I have to go and pick up Cat from school but do you want to do something to celebrate in the evening?"

"I would love too, but I can't tonight. I have a meeting to attend with a new client." Seth noticed a small smile flicker across Cole's face, but ignored it.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." He said, before grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment.

When he arrived at the school he ran into someone he didn't expect to see. Beck was standing in the playground, surrounded by adoring mums, all asking for his autograph. He graciously signed everything that was held out to him, and posed for many photos before he finally noticed Seth, standing near to the crowd and giving him a strange look.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Seth inquired, "Don't you have to pick up Robbie?"

"He's going round to a friends house," Explained Beck, "I offered to pick up Cat to give Jade a break, she didn't tell me you were already doing it."

"Oh, well I always pick up Cat on Wednesdays." Replied Seth, "I take her to the park so as Jade can have an afternoon off." Beck nodded, but made no indication of being about to leave, instead he ran his hand through his hair awkwardly before saying.

"Look Seth, would you mind if I did that today?" He asked nervously, "It's just you know I really want to get to know her, and I want her to get to know me." He explained, "I'm sure Jade told you that I'm her dad, and you know..." Before Seth could reply the school bell rang and looking around bout men saw the tiny figure of Cat skipping towards them.

"Sethy!" She squealed, embracing him in a hug with was surprisingly tight from such a small girl. Seth knelt down so as to hug her properly before Beck cleared his throat. Cat frowned slightly, looking up at him. "What is he doing here?" She asked Seth.

"He's going to take you to the park." Replied Seth, giving Beck a small nod. Cat didn't seem pleased, she folded her arms and gave a well practiced pout.

"I want you to take me to the park." She said, turning away from Beck and staring straight at Seth. Seth knelt down again, so his eyes were at the same level as hers, before taking her hands and giving her a reassuring smile.

"I can't today sweety," He told her, "I have some very important work I need to do and it can't wait until tomorrow." He lied, "But I know you are going to have a great time with Beck!" He leaned in and spoke in mock whisper, "I hear he has candy!" Cats eyes lit up slightly, but she still didn't seem happy. Beck knelt down next to Seth and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Come on Cat!" He persuaded gently, "We can go to the park and have ice cream and play on the swings and slides," He said in an excited tone, a wide smile on his face. Cat couldn't stop a little smile appearing on her face, but she couldn't get the conversation and questions out of her mind. She had wanted to spend the afternoon with Seth so she could ask him but when she could see that wasn't going to happen she gave in, turning to Beck and saying.

"Can I have bibble?" Beck gave her an even wider smile and, ignoring the warning signs from Seth he agreed. Cat smiled happily and allowed Beck to take her hand and walked with him in the direction of the park.

Seth watched them go, his smile gone from his face. He knew Beck should spend time with his daughter and wasn't about to stand in his way, but that didn't stop it from hurting, as he watched Cat walk away from him.

Seth went straight back to his apartment, bumping into Cole on the way. He was carrying a collection of papers he must have just printed out and didn't notice Seth until he collided with him on the stairs, sending the papers flying. He hastily picked most of them up so Seth wouldn't see what was written on them and carried on down the hall. Seth however spotted a piece that Cole had missed, picking it up he read the title: _'Temporary Custody order awaiting court date' _before Cole quickly grabbed it off him. Seth frowned, Cole's focus was criminal law, what was he doing working on a custody case before he was even certified to practice in this country?

As much as Cat wanted to deny it, she had a great time with Beck. First they went to a bibble store and Beck bought her a large bag sending her in to a hyper excited mood. After which they went to the park where they played with a new pink football Beck had bought, Cat screaming excitedly and running after the skillful Beck. Then they had ice cream and Cat played in the play park, Beck pushing her very high on the swings and spinning her on the roundabout until she felt sick. That quickly wore off however as Beck picked her up and put her on her shoulders, where she sat happily for much of the way home.

When they got in the were met with the smell of pizza which Jade had made. Cat ate it happily as she told Jade all about her day, Beck staring amusedly at her, overjoyed that she seemed to be accepting her. Jade wasn't happy that Beck had given her bibble as the last time Cat had had it she didn't sleep for three days, but was equally overjoyed that Cat had taken so warmly to Beck. After tea Robbie came home and he and Cat played in their room, giving Beck and Jade some time alone.

"Sorry about the bibble," apologised Beck as he cleaned up the dishes, "I think Seth tried to warm me but I didn't really notice." Jade looked at him in confusement for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot Seth was supposed to pick up Cat today, how did he feel about you doing it instead." Beck shrugged,

"He was really good about it." He reassured Jade, "He was the one who convinced her to go with me- she wasn't too keen on the idea originally."

"Really?" Questioned Jade, relieved that Seth was okay. "I thought she liked you, why wouldn't she want to spend time with you?"

"I don't know?" replied Beck, "I think she was just looking forward to spending some time with Seth given how close they are." He reasoned. "He's like a dad too her isn't he." He said. Jade could hear the sadness in his voice and she could tell he was feeling guilty for missing her childhood.

"Beck, it isn't your fault you weren't there for her." She reassured him, "you couldn't have known about her and I know if you had have done you would have done everything possible to help her." Beck nodded and looked into her eyes.

"I guess." He said sadly, "and I am really glad that if I couldn't be there, a great guy like Seth was there for her instead." He admitted. Jade walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his shoulders.

"You're here for her now and that's all that matters," She assured him.

"Yeah, but if I were there for her then, then she wouldn't hate me now." He pointed out Jade hugged him tighter and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She doesn't hate you." She said, "she hates the idea of her father I created. It's not your fault." Beck nodded slightly and pulled away. He gave her a weak smile but Jade could tell he wasn't alright. "Have you contacted a lawyer yet?" She asked, changing the subject. Beck nodded,

"I called one just before I picked up Cat." He informed her. "I arranged a meeting with them on Friday afternoon to go over my case." Beck began to walk away from Jade but just as the was in the kitchen threshold Jade called after him,

"You know everything's going to be okay Beck." Beck paused and turned back to face her he wanted to believe her, but some how he didn't believe it to be true.

**Don't worry Beck's suspicion is in the long term almost definitely at least slightly inaccurate... and I know the Seth/ Cole new job scene was sort of tedious but it is a set up for future happenings! :O  
**

**Any way, I do hope you accepted this chapter a little more then the last one and please do continue with the reviewing! I love to know what you think and do often listen to your suggestions. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry It's been so long but I have just had 12 exams and there was too much to revise! Any way I'm back now so should be able to get a few more chapters written! :D**

It was Friday evening, Jade had called for a late night rehearsal for one of the acts she wasn't happy with as a punishment for the actors in the scenes. Fortunately Beck wasn't involved so he was sat in the apartment, one eye on Cat and Robbie who were happily playing with the dolls in the room they shared and the other eye going back over all the documents he had been sent by the law firm.

He was about to get started when his phone rang. Beck picked it up with out checking the caller ID expecting it to be Jade and therefore was understandably surprised when instead of Jades familiar voice, he was confronted with a deep male voice.

"Beck Oliver?" Came the serious sounding tone.

"Jade?" Replied Beck, whose mind and ears hadn't quite agreed on what to say before his mouth made the decision for him. Quickly he pulled the phone away from his ear to check the name which appeared on his screen. "Oh... errr.. Mr Robinson." He said hastily, "I'm so sorry I was expecting a call from someone else and..." He trailed off as Mr Robinson began speaking- ignoring his stammering apology.

"Mr Oliver, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Beck felt his heart beat speed up as his stomach dropped. His lawyer calling with bad news would never be good, but he knew that Tori was insisting she should take Robbie and there was nothing else he would be contacted about so late on a Friday. "I'm afraid that your wife contacted a judge late last night and despite our application for an appeal they had granted a temporary custody order." Beck clutched the phone tighter at the mention of his 'wife' he shut his eyes, running his hand through his hair before replying.

"And what does that mean." He said, although he already knew the answer.

"It means that over the weekend you are required to drop your son off at Mrs Vega's apartment after which you will have no contact with him without her permission until a court date has been arranged. Failure to do so will result in legal action being taken on Monday." Beck swallowed hard, sinking down on the sofa. He rested his head in his hands- his phone almost forgotten as he tried to hold down the tears. "Mr Oliver... Mr Oliver is that clear?" Came the muffled tone of his lawyer. Beck tried to clear his throat.

"Yes. Thank you." Came his weak, defeated reply. He hung up the phone with out waiting for anything else. All he could think about was the fact that he was about to loose his son. After a while he stood up, walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer.

Jade arrived home after midnight. She went straight into her daughters room and was surprised to see her passed out on the floor, still fully clothed and drooling into her favorite barbie doll. A few feet away from her, clutching an old rag doll of Cat's was Robbie. He too was dressed in his every day clothes and had apparently passed out on to a pile of brick which once would have been quite a tall tower by their standards.

Frowning Jade picked up the pair of them, placing them gently into their own beds, kissing each one on the forehead before heading to her own room in search of Beck. But Beck wasn't in their room, or in the Lounge. Beginning to feel nervous Jade went into the kitchen and saw beck passed out on the counter, surrounded by various bottles. Most on them were empty and one of them was smashed on the floor.

Suddenly very angry Jade tiptoed over to Becks unconscious form, using her foot to move away and shards of broken glass before moving round to the other side, taking out her phone, putting it on maximum volume before blasting one of eye of the tiger into his ear. The loud noise started Beck. As he awoke he jumped sideways, causing him to fall of the high stool he was sat on and on to the cold hard ground below.

Beck blinked rapidly- a mixture of the sudden fall and the fact that he was still quite drunk meant that his vision was swimming. As it came back into focus however Beck immediately saw the cold blue and very angry eyes of Jade, who had crouched down next to him, he hand gently reaching for his throat.

Instead of moving rapidly away however- as he would have done if he had been in any other state, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Jade kissed back for a second, before remembering how much trouble Beck was in. She pulled away from him quickly, slapping him as she did so.

"What the hell Beck!" She yelled, standing up and towering over him, "what had gotten into you. I get in and find Robbie and Cat passed out in their room- fully dressed and their mouths covered in chocolate I might add." She may have been exaggerating on the chocolate part but she was determined to make Beck feel guilty. "And then I come in hear and find that you've not only that you have done none of the jobs I asked you to do." She said- gesturing to the pile of bowls and mugs left over from breakfast, "but that you've also drunk your way though the entirety of the alcohol in this apartment."

Beck was looking guilty but in his half drunken state the message of guilt was taking a long time to reach any where other then his eyes. He slowly got up off the floor and stumbled towards the still fuming Jade.

"I'm... I'm sorry" he muttered drunkenly, his eyes unable to focus on her. He stepped forward again so that he was now uncomfortable close to her. Jade could smell the heavy aroma of alcohol on his breath. She sighed, knowing she would I get nowhere talking to him tonight.

"Look." She stated as calmly as possible. "Just have some water and go to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow." She turned to leave the kitchen when Beck grabbed her and spun her round, once more thrusting his lips on to hers. Jade pushed away instantly this time, but Beck didn't give up he grabbed her more strongly this time, instead of kissing her lips he began to kiss her neck. Jade was paralyzed for a second, uncertain what to do before her instincts kicked in. She kneed him in the stomach and in his intoxicated state he lost balance, falling once more on to the floor. Jade then stepped over the man- whose head was now swimming worse than ever and took a large cup from the cupboard- filling it with water and throwing it over his head, before storming out of the kitchen and into her room- locking the door behind him before collapsing onto the bed. Something was up with Beck and Jade had a feeling it had something to do with Tori. From out side Jade suddenly heard a loud thud and a grunt coming from Beck. Jade guessed that he must have tripped over on to the coach. She listened out for any other noises and e few seconds later she heard him snoring. Jade shook her head. Tori was slowly breaking her husband and Jade was determined to stop it.

The next day Beck was woken up by the sun, shining down on to his heavily hung over form. He gave a loud moan as the memory from last night came rushing back at the same time as the painful hangover headache hit.

"Morning." Came an unfamiliar voice from on the other side of the room. Sitting up slightly- trying hard to ignore the pain of moving Beck spotted the scruffy blonde hair of Seth standing on the other side of the room, holding a mug of coffee. Seth was trying to keep a serious look on his face but the look of agony on the face of a man who practically attacked his best friend the previous night was enough to bring a flicker of a smile to his face.

"Where's Jade?" Mumbled Beck, slowly sitting up, shielding his face from the bright sun light.

"She took Robbie and Cat out for breakfast so they wouldn't see you. She asked me to keep an eye on you" replied Seth "She should be back soon." Beck nodded slowly.

"Is she mad?" He asked although he could remember enough about what he had done to know the most likely answer.

"Mate she gets mad if someone's using the ATM before her- you neglected her kid, drank her wine and then tried to kiss her, she is beyond mad." Beck nodded again, bowing his head in shame of the memory of last night. Seth sighed, taking pity on the man. "Why did you do it?" He asked, sitting down next to the miserably actor. Beck rubbed his face with his hands, taking a deep breath before looking at the floor.

"Tori went to a judge who granted her the custody of Robbie." He informed him, no longer able to stop the tears he had kept at bay all of the last night. "I'm going to loose my son Seth." Seth was speechless, he rested a comforting hand on Becks shoulders but before either of them could speak they heard a key in the lock as Jade, Robbie and Cat returned.

"Daddy!" Robbie squealed happily, running into Becks embrace. Beck tried to calm down, not wanting Robbie to see him so distressed. Cat ran over to Seth, hugging him happily before engaging in a tickle war. Jade however noticed Beck's red rimmed eyes, and the look of sorrow in on his face a Robbie began one of his tall tales.

"Who wants Ice cream?" She cried, lacing her voice with false enthusiasm. Robbie and Cat could barely believe their luck as not only did they get a special breakfast but they also got ice cream before it was even lunch time. Both children jumped up and down excitedly yelling happily. Jade turned to Seth expectantly who nodded his head quickly and ushered the excitable kids back out of the apartment leaving them with time to talk.

"Jade I am so sorry about last night." Said Beck quickly before Jade could start talking. Jade just shook her head, sitting down next to him looking at him expectantly.

"I don't blame you. If I found out someone was going to take Cat away from me I know I would have been alot worse." Beck looked at her curiously- uncertain how she could have known. Jade smiled sadly at him, before reaching into her bag and drawing out an official looking document. "A man dropped this round this morning." She told him handing over the custody order. "I'm so sorry Beck."

Beck took the paper from her, clutching it so tightly in his hands that his knuckles turned white.

"What am I supposed to do now Jade?" He asked weakly, staring imploringly into her now much softer blue eyes. "Tori's taking everything away from me and I... I don't know what I'm going to do with out him." Beck turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying in vein to bite back the emoting that was rising up inside of him.

"I don't know Beck," confessed Jade, "but I promise you that we are going to fight this." She said it in such a confident tone that Beck almost believed that it wasn't a hopeless case. Jade gently cupped his cheek, turning his face to face hers, wiping his tears away with her thumb. "You can't give up, you can't let her win."

Beck nodded. He didn't feel as hopeless now that Jade was with him. She gently kissed him as if to show she truly wasn't mad at him. He took a deep breath and tried to smile at her, but it wasn't sincere.

"I have to take Robbie over to Tori's house tomorrow." He informed her flatly. I don't know how I'm going to face her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked caring, now stroking his arm. "I know you would never hit a girl, but after everything she's done and is doing, I would happily do it for you." Beck gave another smile but this time it wasn't forced. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sure that would be the best thing." He confessed. "I love you but I'm not sure what Tori would say, and I don't want to fight in front of Robbie again." Jade nodded, her heart twirling slightly as he said 'I love you'. The way Beck cared so much for Robbie made Jade love Beck all the more. She knew she would never totally forgive them for his past, but his actions towards their children made it far easier to forget it. He snuggled up closer to him as he put one arm round her shoulder.

"I understand." She reassured him. The sat in silence for a while, each lost in thought as to what the future may bring. They both knew that tomorrow was about to be one of the worst day in Becks life and so as Seth, Cat and Robbie returned, each grasping half eaten ice creams and looking delighted Jade vowed that she would make this day one of the best.

**OOOHHH... So Tori appears to have won the battle but she is very far from winning the war! How will Beck cope when he has to hand over his son, what will happen when the couple meet up again? Find out in either the next chapter or the one after that depending on how awesome a day the family have!**

**Thanks for reading and ever please review! Thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hooray! This is the chosen story- the only one I appear to be able to write as I'm experiencing a small amount of writers block for my other two stories (sorry if you follow any of them, I promise I am trying to update) Any way here it is, I hope you enjoy :)**

In his other hand Seth also held a large black coffee, which he handed over to a grateful Beck before he left to go to work. As Beck drank his coffee and Cat and Robbie finished their ice creams (most of which ended up smeared over their faces or rubbed into their clothes as opposed to in their mouths) Jade set about planning their day.

First they headed to the zoo. Cat insisted they went straight to the 'Big Cat' area, although was disappointed when it turned out to just be full of lions and tigers as opposed to very tall versions of herself as she had originally envisaged. She was soon cheered up however when beck bought her a stuffed giraffe- Mr Long Neck- which she cuddled close to her as they continued around the rest of the zoo. Robbie's favourite thing by far was the lemurs. He gazed at them happily for almost twenty minuets before Jade insisted they carry on and Beck promised him that he would buy him a Lemur when he turned eighteen if they left now. Robbie's happiness at this promise was intensified when Jade whispered in his ear that Tori would definitely buy him one sooner if he asked her enough times during a day. Beck gave her a disproving shake of the head, but he was unable to hide the broad smirk that pushed itself on to his face at her words.

They ate lunch at the zoo restaurant. Beck let Robbie order what ever he wanted from the menu an action which resulted in Robbie being presented with a large pile of chips and later three different puddings all of which was accompanied by plenty of ribena and absolutely no fruit or vegetables unless you counted the ketchup and ribena which as Beck justified to a disproving Jade was at least gave tribute to healthy products. Robbie could barely believe his luck at how nice his dad was being especially as Cat's mum was still forcing her to eat broccoli and carrots, have only a few chips and an apple for pudding.

After lunch the family headed back into the city to do some shopping. Beck seemed to have forgotten all about the custody order as he laughed at all Robbie's silly jokes, and even bought him a little puppet boy, with a mop of brown curly hair, which Robbie christened Rex, although Jade could see the small look of sadness Beck shot his son every now and then when he thought no one was watching.

Once Robbie had enough new toys to fill a palace and Cat had been appeased with two new dolls of her own, they headed to the park. Beck carried Robbie proudly balanced on his shoulders, every now and then jumping or spinning around to try and dislodge his giggling son. Jade was carrying most of the bags, watching the pair of them play together as Beck began throwing Robbie up and down, higher and higher into the air. Mean while Cat was trailing along just ahead of her mother, her arms crossed tightly and a small pout on her face. She wanted to be thrown in the air, to ride on her fathers shoulders or just to be noticed today. But everything seemed to be about Robbie, even her own mother was staring at him instead of talking to her.

When they reached the play park Cat had expected Beck and Jade to sit on the bench at the edge of the area and just to watch them like always, instead Beck and Robbie began to play pirates together, running around the park and clambering on the equipment and leaving her out. After trying to swing on the swing for a while she gave up and wondered over to her mother who was sitting on the bench, guarding all the bags and coats they had brought with them.

"Mummy will you play with me?" She asked hopefully, trying to ignore Robbie and Becks laughter from the fun game she wasn't playing.

"I can't right now sweety." Replied Jade distractedly, not taking her eyes of Becks overjoyed face as he and Robbie had a dramatic sword fight with two long twigs. Cat sat down next to Jade, watching the boys curiously for a while. Jade noticed the look of concern on her face as Cat bit her lip with a small sigh.

"What's the matter sweety?" Jade enquired, stroking Cat's bright red hair absent-mindedly. Cat was quite for a minute before turning her face up to her mothers, staring into Jades green eyes with her large brown ones.

"Is there something wrong with Robbie?" She asked sadly, glancing over to where Beck was collapsed on the floor and Robbie was holding his sword to Becks chest.

"What?" Questioned Jade in surprise. She had expected Cat to be upset about not being the centre of attention rather than concerned for Robbie's health, "No. Why would you think that?" Cat looked back to Robbie, who was now sat on top of Beck, playfully wrestling with him until Beck called for mercy, her concerned look still plastered across her face.

"Well when I broke my leg last year." She began, Jade winced slightly at the memory of not being able to find Cat until she had spotted her up a tall tree, when she had called up to her to tell her to get down, Cat had panicked and slipped out of the tree, falling to the ground. Jade could never forget the look of panic she had seen in her daughters eyes as she fell. "You bought me loads of new toys and let me have all the pudding I wanted, then when it was better, you and Seth took me to the park and we played together all day. Just like Robbie now, but he hasn't broken his leg..." She turned away from the boys to stare at her mother once more. Jade couldn't help but be proud of her intuitive daughter- for all her madness and naivety she could see what was really going on more than people gave her credit for. Jade took a breath, they hadn't planned on telling the kids until that night in case it upset them, but Jade knew Cat would be more upset if she thought Robbie was ill then if he was just moving out.

"Oh honey," said Jade warmly, wrapping her arm around Cat's shoulder and pressing her close to her. "Don't worry about Robbie, he's not dying, he's just moving out for a while." She said, deciding it best not to mention the court order or the custody hearing.

"Why? Doesn't he like living with us?" Enquired Cat. She sounded genuinely hurt at this thought.

"Of course he does Kitty Cat." Said Jade with a small laugh, "but he loves his mummy too and he's going to go and live with her for a little bit." Cat nodded her head slowly, clearly thinking about what that would mean.

"But I'll still see him loads won't I?" She clarified, not wanting to loose her best friend. Jade bit her lip. She couldn't imagine Tori wanting her son to play with Jades daughter- Jade has a feeling that Tori was going to try and keep Robbie as far away from them as possible for as long as possible, but she knew she couldn't tell Cat that.

"Maybe not for a while.." began Jade carefully, "I can imagine Tori will want to spend lots of time with him because he has been away for so long- just like I would want to do if you were away for a while. After that though I'm sure you and Robbie will see each other plenty." She smiled warmly at Cat although inside she couldn't help but finish her sentence 'every day at the court hearing no doubt.' Cat and Jade sat in silence for a little while, both watching as Beck and Robbie ended their pirate game, replacing it with one where Robbie stood on one of the fake castles, defending it from the enemy- Beck the tickle monster. Cat wished she could join in but decided she would stay sat next to her mother- she hadn't quite finished with her questioning.

"Why don't mummy's trust daddy's?" She asked after a while, turning her attention back to her mother. Jade frowned at this, she had never meant to give Cat such a bad image of the male gender, she had just been so angry with Beck and Cat was a wonderful listener. Jade opened her mouth to reply but Cat cut in, deciding to elaborate on her question. "Because you kept me away from my daddy and Tori wants to take Robbie..."

"Those are two very different situations sweety." pointed out Jade. "I raised you alone because your father abandoned us before you were born and I had no choice. Tori is taking Robbie because she loves him a lot and wants to be with him so much that she..." 'would tear him away from his only father figure and fixed thing in his life just to satisfy her own selfish desires.' was what she thought, but instead she simply said, "wants him to live with her so she can look after him like I looked after you."

Cat nodded once more, turning back to the boys, who were yelling and laughing happily, plucking up the courage to ask her mother the question she had been holding inside her for weeks.

"If daddy abandoned us and didn't care about us, then why did you take him back?" She asked simply- such serious words sounded strange coming from the mouth of a not quite six year old red headed, excitable little girl. Jade wasn't focusing on that however- she was staring wide eyed at her little girl, who hadn't taken her eyes of Beck since she had asked her question. Jade had no idea how Cat had found out, but she was more concerned about what she was going to do now. She opened and closed her mouth several times, as if hoping the perfect answer for her forgiveness would just flow out of her, but when no words came she shut her mouth again, turning to watch Beck- who had now grabbed Robbie off of his castle and was spinning him around so his legs flew out into the air- her mind racing to find an answer.

"Because I love him." She said simply, turning back to face her young daughter. Cat frowned at this answer.

"But why?" She asked in the inquisitive tone only a five year old can manage.

"Because when he found me again, he gave up everything to be with me. He's making sacrifices I could never make and can some how still light up when he sees me." Jade turned her attention back to the object of her love. "Forget everything I told you about your father Kitty." She instructed distractedly, "I know now that he didn't abandon us. That he loves me, and from the moment he laid eyes on you I know he loved you too."

Cat, still being young and not having the whole story, didn't quite understand what her mother was talking about, but she could see that the pain which had occupied her mothers eyes for as long as Cat could remember was gone. She could see that her mother wanted to be with Beck, that she loved Beck and although Cat wasn't yet certain how she really felt about Beck she knew that she loved her mum, and wanted more then anything for her to be happy.

"I'm glad he came back for us." She said simply, clambering on to Jades lap to give her a proper hug. Jade clutched Cat tightly to her, closing her eyes in relief at her daughters words.

"Thank you." She whispered into Cats ears just as the boys came over to them.

"I think it's time to go home." Announced Beck with a small grin on his face. He was holding a slightly pale looking Robbie in his arms. Clearly all the pudding and the spinning had not mixed well together. Together the four of them left the park, wandering slowly back to the apartment. Beck took half of the bags which he balanced on his wrists as he was still carrying the queasy Robbie. Cat and Jade walked hand in hand behind them, not speaking for most of the way until just before they got back home when Jade stopped suddenly and turned towards Cat.

"How did you find out who your father was any way?" She asked curiously. Cat gave a secretive smile.

"I heard Sethy talk to uncle Cole when they thought I was sleeping." She said smugly, before running off to talk to Robbie who was now standing next to Beck as he unlocked the door, he seemed to be swaying slightly but that didn't stop his asking for more ribena as soon as they got back into their apartment.

Beck volunteered to put both of the kids to bed alone that night- Jade knew he wanted to spend every last moment he could with Robbie and had decided not to tell him just yet about Cat's knowledge as she didn't want to overwhelm him with the feelings of loosing one child and properly welcoming another on the same night. She sat in front of the TV, flicking on to a gossip show. Images of Beck and Tori suddenly popped up on the screen as the reporter began to talk about the break up and the leaked knowledge that Tori was taking legal action against Beck to fight for her child. Jade shook her head, muting the TV just as she felt familiar warm arms wrap around her body.

"Thank you for today." Whispered Beck in her ear, moving round the arm of the sofa to sit next to her, "it was just what I needed before..." he broke off, not wanting to talk about the inevitable pain tomorrow would bring. Jade gave him a sympathetic smile, gently rubbing his arm before eyes flicked once more to the TV.

On the screen were appearing several pictures of Beck and Robbie. Clearly there had been a photographer following them with out them noticing as, as the slide show progressed it showed the happy images of that day- from the zoo to Beck and Robbie's sword fight in the park. She pointed out the screen to Beck who gave a small smile as he watched the flickering images. Jade's smile on the other hand was significantly wider. While Beck was thinking about the day they had just spent together, Jade couldn't help but imagine the fury Tori would feel when she was the pictures and the image of Tori Vega angrily throwing wine at the TV was always enough to bring a contented grin to her face.

**Hmm, for a Bade story I don't seem to be putting a great deal of Bade in- I should probably work on that... after the next chapter, as in the next chapter Tori will suffer! Mwahahaha... or will she?...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks so much for the kind reviews! Please keep them coming! I'm so sorry for the inevitable grammatical and other errors which have appeared throughout my stories but I don't actually have spell check or grammar checker on my laptop so that makes it slightly more difficult, I promise you I do proof read but I only tend to find mistakes days after I publish, so my apologies if it annoys you! Any way, here's the next chapter, I do hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Jade stood back to take in the pile of bags in the corner of Cat and Robbie's room. She couldn't believe how much stuff Robbie had acquired since he had been living in the apartment, especially since Beck had only been able to secure some clothes and a few toy trains from Tori's apartment.

Jade had insisted that Beck should take both Cat and Robbie out to the aquarium for the morning so he could spend as much time as he could with his son, while Cat wanted to stay with Robbie as well. Jade had stayed behind, to pack up Robbie's things so Beck could take him over to Tori's that afternoon. Jade wished she could be there for Beck when he faced Tori again but she knew she would probably end up doing more harm than good.

The three of them arrived back at the apartment at around two. They all wore identical smiles on their face and shark hats on their heads. As Beck surveyed the pile of bags by the door, however, his face fell into misery as it dawned on him how real his loss would be.

Robbie, meanwhile, was overjoyed at the thought of seeing his mother again. He was skipping around the apartment, trying to get everyone to hurry up so they could leave and he only stopped when Cat burst into tears.

"Was wong Catty?" Asked Robbie quickly, sitting down next to his best friend and giving her a tight hug,

"I don't want you to go!" Wailed Cat, hugging Robbie so tightly that it seemed like she was never going to release him.

"Bu we will still see eachover lots!" comforted Robbie, "You can come wound to play and we can have sweepovers and we'll pway in the park togever won't we daddy!" described Robbie as he looked hopefully up at his father, who was entwined in the comforting arms of Jade. Beck gave him a small smile but didn't know how to respond. He knew for a fact that Tori would hate the idea of Robbie and Cat being best friends, and had a feeling that the pair of them wouldn't see very much of each other at all.

"Of course you will." Replied Jade warmly, gently stroking her tearful daughters hair. "but Robbie, you'll need to ask your mummy to arrange it okay, and she is very forgetful sometimes so you had better just keep on asking until she finally remembers to pick up the phone and call daddy okay." She instructed cunningly winking at Robbie as Beck buried his face in her shoulders to hide his amusement.

Robbie nodded his head at Jades words, before hoping down from the sofa and hurrying into Cats bedroom. He emerged a minuet later clutching a small present wrapped in pink paper which he proudly handed to Cat. Cat unwrapped it enthusiastically to reveal a picture frame, covered in glitter and macaroni which Robbie had clearly made in school. In the frame was a picture of the pair of them in the play park which Beck had taken a few weeks earlier. Written across the top of the picture, in Robbie's best handwriting were the words 'best friends'. Cat stared at the picture for a minute, a happy smile appearing on her face, before she dropped the frame on the sofa and gave Robbie a big hug.

Beck and Jade watched the pair of them adoringly, both greatly saddened by the fact that they had to split them up. Beck heaved a deep sigh, untangling himself from Jades arms and working over to Robbie's things.

"Come on then kiddo." He stated dolefully, "we'd better get you to your mothers before she starts to worry." Robbie quickly hurried over to his fathers side, as Jade walked over to comfort a whimpering Cat. "Although I have no idea how we're going to get this lot on the subway." He observed.

"Don't be silly." objected Jade. "you can;t take all that lot on the subway!" She told him. "look let me at least give you a lift over there."

"Jade..." began Beck, still concerned how Tori would react if he arrived with Jade and Cat as well.

"Look beck, I'm saying I'm going to go inside, but I can at least drop you off at her building." She insisted. "besides I have to go that way any way as some one." She said, pointing at Cat without her daughter noticing, "has an appointment at the D-e-n-t-i-s-t." She spelt out. Beck nodded his head to accept the offer whilst Cat and Robbie's brows furrowed as they tried to work out what Jade had spelt.

Half an hour later the car was packed up and the four of them were sat outside Tori's apartment building.

"Have fun at your mums sweety." said Jade as she gave Robbie a fond hug. "And remember, she'll let you do anything as long as you ask her enough times."

"Bye..." Whispered Cat sadly as she gave him one last hug. "See you soon."

Beck unpacked Robbie's things from the back of the car and then the pair of them went inside, Robbie turning round to give the girls one final wave before he disappeared.

* * *

Tori removed a batch of cookies from the oven, surveying them with satisfaction. They were the third batch of cookies she had made that day but this was the first lot that hadn't burned. Beck said he would drop Robbie round at about three, and she wanted everything to be perfect for her son when he returned.

She knew she should feel guilty for keeping Robbie from Beck. The two of them had always been so close, and he had always listened to Beck better. But Tori couldn't allow her son to be influenced by that witch Jade, and so in truth she felt very little remorse for her actions.

At five past three there came a knock at the door. Tori dropped the final cookie on to the plate and then practically sprinted to the door, flinging in open wide, before kneeling down to tightly embrace her young son.

"Mummy!" Squealed Robbie happily as he clutched her tightly.

"Hey baby!" Replied Tori ecstatically, "I've missed you so much!" The pair of them stayed frozen in their hug for a while, barely remembering the third person in the room. Eventually Beck cleared his throat, and Tori glanced up at him, fixing him with a withering stare. "Hey sweety." She said kindly, as she unwrapped Robbie's arms from her body, "I made cookies for you in the kitchen and you can have as many as you want." She told him excitedly. Tori and Beck both watched and waited for Robbie to run happily into the kitchen before Tori stood up, her deminar suddenly becoming much harsher now she was alone with her soon to be ex husband.

"You shouldn't let him eat all that sugar you know." Stated Beck icily, "he'll have a stomach ache and be up all night." Tori turned away from him, clenching her fists to try and quell her rage, shutting her eyes tightly until she could trust her self to speak civilly.

"You can not tell me how to look after my own son." She hissed back, turning to look up into his cold brown eyes. "I'm not going to let you or that witch corrupt him ever again." She attempted to shepard Beck towards the door, to try and remove him from her life as soon as possible, but Beck would not move.

"He's my son too." he replied coolly, apparently unperturbed by her words. "And Jade isn't a witch. It was you who tore our family apart and placed our son in the middle, you who enchanted another man into what you claim is love, you're the witch in this equation and I promise you I will take my son back no matter what it costs me."

The two's eyes locked, each refusing to blink, willing the other to crack first. To Tori, Beck was staring so far into her eyes it was as if he were clutching at her heart with his mind, squeezing it slowing so she couldn't breath and eventually she had to give.

"Well good luck with that." She said as she broke eye contact and turned away from him once more, "But I have the best Lawyers in New York working for me, and when they're done, you won't be allowed with in one hundred miles of _my_ son." She declared spitefully.

"

"I'm guessing these are the same low life cowards that organised a private court date to get the custody order, because they knew they would lose if they had to face my Lawyers?" He challenged, "And don't forget I'm currently living with Robbie's best friend, and I can guarantee that he won't be allowing her out of his life." He promised, with a triumphant grin.

"He's not a coward," Corrected Tori, ignoring the mention of Cat, "He's simply cleverer than you." She smiled, "oh, and hotter, sexier and far more British." She described admiringly, looking off into the middle distance as she thought about Cole.

"Good to see your relationship with Andre lasted then." Mocked Beck, "Remind me, wasn't the promise that you two were a strong couple in love, a key point for your defence?" he pointed out to a furious looking Tori.

"He's on tour with another band at the moment." She informed him icily, "We agreed we would take a break until he got back so as we could work out our feelings before we rushed into anything." Beck Smiled, taking a step towards his wife.

"Let me guess, that was his idea?" He questioned. Tori also took a step towards Beck, glaring straight up into his eyes once more, "I wonder which member of the band he'll sleep with this time in order to get his name into the tabloids." He hissed. Tori's eyes flashed and suddenly she lashed out with her hands, slapping him hard across the face.

"Andre loves me more than you ever did." She informed him hotly, "He makes me feel like I'm worth something, and when I'm around him I'm not constantly in competition with another girl."

"No, I can imagine you in competition with many." Replied Beck coolly. Suddenly, Tori's eyes flashed and suddenly she lashed out with her hands, slapping him hard across the face. Beck turned his face away, but refused to show any signs of pain as suddenly a small gasp came from the doorway to the kitchen, where Robbie was standing, holding a handful of cookies, his mouth open wide in shock and horror at his mothers actions.

Instantly Tori was at her sons sine, kneeling down next to him and pulling into a comforting hug as he just stood there immobile. Beck moved forward to, trying to show his son that it was okay, but Tori pushed him away.

"Please don't fight." Came Robbie's small voice, staring up through innocent eyes at his mother. Tori gently stroked his hair, making small soothing noises with her mouth as she tried to work out what to say.

"Don't worry buddy, we're just trying to sort things out and sometimes adults get a bit cross and do things they don't mean to." Said Beck kindly from above them, "don't they Tori." he prompted.

"Yes they do." Agreed Tori, lamely, "but what ever happens between e and your dad, you just need to remember that we both always love you." She insisted, still refusing to let go of her upset son.

"But you said it's wrong to hit." Protested Robbie, "When ever I hit, you make me apologise and send me to my room."

"You're right." Sighed Tori, turning to look up at Beck, "Beck, I am very sorry that I hit you, I was upset and I promise I didn't mean it." She said in a monotone, trying to ignore the smug look on her husbands face. "Now come on sweety, I'll make you some dinner." She said turning back to Robbie, "you can have what ever you want." she promised, standing up and walking past Robbie into the kitchen.

"Can daddy stay for dinner too?" Asked Robbie hopefully.

"No!" Exclaimed Tori quickly, before noticing her sons crestfallen face, "I'm sure he would love too, but he has to get home to look after Jade and Cat. Don't you Beck." Insisted Tori, placing a harsh emphasis on the word 'Beck'. As tempted as Beck was to see how far he could push Tori before she snapped, he didn't want to upset Robbie any more by starting another argument.

"Yeah I do." Agreed Beck sadly, kneeling down to face Robbie properly, "But I'll see you soon all right little buddy." He promised, hugging Robbie tightly before sadly walking out of the apartment door, which was slammed shut behind him by Tori.

As soon as Beck was in the lift, he collapsed against the wall, allowing tears to flow freely as he realized just how much it pained him to have to say good bye to his son, to have to let his pathetic wife take care of him, and to not know when he would see him again.

He couldn't face going home just yet. He didn't want to see Jades apartment which would feel so empty with out the exuberant present of his only son. He loved Cat and Jade so much, and yet he knew that until he got Robbie back from that singers clutches, he would never feel entirely whole.

**Aww poor Beck, but don't worry there is plenty more to come!**

**...Although not for a while I'm afraid as I won't have any more time to update this week and then I'll be in Romania for two weeks from Saturday but I will try to update after that :) **

**Any way, thanks for reading and as ever, please do review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your review last chapter- you have no idea how much I grin when ever you guy are nice to me (slightly egotistical I know but...) Any way, here is the next instalment to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

Seth went straight back to his empty apartment after work the following day. Usually he would go round to Jade's apartment to see his best friend and Cat, but today he suspected they would want to be alone, as they comforted Beck who was still suffering the loss of his son. He hadn't come home at all last night, and only arrived at the theatre for rehearsals this morning. According to Jades phone call at lunch, he had been drinking heavily the previous night and was in no fit state to do any thing but sleep. As such, Seth was forced to drive Over there and give Beck a ride home.

Cole wasn't back at the apartment yet, but that wasn't a great surprise. Ever since he had got his new job, he had been spending a great deal if the time in the office, and when he wasn't there he would be meeting up with his new client, which Seth wasn't allowed to know anything about.

Seth pressed play on the answering machine before collapsing down on to the sofa, it had been a long day and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

The first message was from his mother. She was just asking about how both her sons were, and once more trying to persuade one of them to come back to England. Ever since his parents had split up, Seth knew that Cole had had to take care of their mother, so now that he had left as well, their mum wasn't managing as well as a fully grown woman should be able to do. Seth deleted that message quickly, still feeling guilty about how he had ran off to America just as his parents had first been experiencing difficulties.

The next message was far more interesting. The speaker was a woman, she spoke in a light and breathless voice almost as if she were nervous. Seth could have sworn he recognised the voice, although the caller was phoning for his brother.

"Hi Cole," Came the voice, "It's Tori." Seth froze. Tori? Tori Vega? No. No, this couldn't be Cole's new client...could it? "I just wanted to thank you again for everything that you did to help me get my son back." She gushed, Seth could hear the emotion in her voice, although it sounded less like relief, and more like she was flirting. Like if she had been speaking face to face then she would be gently stroking Cole's arm at the same time. "You have been so amazing through all of this and I want you by my side for the rest of the proceedings. I know it's unusual as your still training, but the way I see it, you're better than half of my other lawyers and I know you'll help me win." She paused for a moment after this, her breathing became quicker and Seth could tell she was suddenly feeling nervous. "Perhaps we should go out for drinks to discuss it more?" She offered. Was she asking him out on a date?! "Any way you have my number. Call me when you get a chance."

Seth just sat their staring at the wall, unable to believe what his brother had done. Even after all Seth had done for him since had arrived in New York, Cole still felt like the best cause of action would be siding against his best friends. He didn't even hear his other messages. They were mostly work related, a part from the one from Jade's co-director thanking him for the fun night last night. Seth sat there until he heard the rattle of keys in the lock and guessed that his brother had returned from work.

Quickly he got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge, and walking out to greet his tried looking brother.

"Long day?" Asked Seth casually. Cole nodded, and gratefully took the cold beer offered to him as he, in much the same way Seth had done. Meanwhile, Seth had innocently walked back over to the answering machine, and pressed play once more. Instantly Tori's breathless voice could be heard through the machines speakers once more.

"Hi Cole, it's Tori..." It began. Cole's eyes grew wide as he dived across the sofa to his stop before the message could continue, before looking guiltily up at his little brother, who had a murderous look on his face.

"Ahh..." He said, not moving an inch. "Well this is awkward."

"You're defending my friends wide in the divorce case." Began Seth, keeping his voice as steady as he possibly could given his anger at his brother. "You've taken away his son, and are staying with her until she can win and all you can say is 'well this is awkward.'" He growled. Cole ran his fingers through his hair, this was not exactly the way he had envisaged his brother finding that he was now the lawyer for a famous singer. He had rather hoped for more champaign, and reverential gratitude from him for taking away Robbie from Beck, like Beck had taken Cat from Seth. But at the same time, Cole could see why his brother might be a bit annoyed.

"Yes..." He agreed, "for a barrister, that was a poor use of words." Seth clenched his fingers, frustrated by his brother's blatant avoidance of the issue. "But look, all I did was give an idea, bring her into the firm. It was other lawyers that did most of the actual taking away of children." Cole quickly stood up from his uncomfortable sprawl across the coach, giving himself the height advantage over his little brother.

"Not any more." Seth informed him coolly, "she wants you to work closer on the project." he said, gesturing at the answering machine to inform Cole of where he got the information. "But I swear to you Cole, if I find out you have anything more to do with causing my friends misery, you will be finding a new place to stay." Seth's voice shook slightly at the anger he was feeling, but Cole's face was an emotionless sheet.

"I'm not quitting, if that's what you want me to do- I ended a 7 year relationship to move here, I can't stop now." He stated, equally as coolly. "And I'm not going to not try to win either. That's just not me- as I'm sure you will remember." He said, reminding Seth of the painful times he had tried to argue with his brother. "If you want to make this the second divorce which you abandon me because of then fine." He said, reminding Seth of his flight from England when his parents split up, "But that won't help your friends." He promised. Seth shook his head, knowing he couldn't actually kick Cole out of his apartment.

"Are you going to tell Tori that it will never work out between the two of you?" He asked, thinking about how Tori was so obviously smitten, whilst Cole was still pining over his ex.

"Nah, I think I'll leave her to her imagination a little longer." Said Cole, a cruel smile spreading across his face. "Think of it a my little gift to you." Seth couldn't help as a small flicker of a smile appeared on his face at his brothers words. Cole gave him a small nod and then disappeared into his room.

Seth was left alone, deep in his thoughts. Should he tell Jade what his brother had done? What would she do if she blamed him for it? Seth didn't think he could handle loosing his best friend over this, but he also knew he couldn't lie. He decided if the topic of Tori's lawyers came up then he would tell her. But if they were never mentioned, then it might just slip Seth's mind.

* * *

Jade could barely concentrate on the play today. The actors all knew what they were doing by this point and Lyndsey, her co-director was able to step in to give what little direction was needed. She had sent Beck home and so his understudy was playing the role of Sebastian instead. He was good enough, but he was no Beck Oliver.

In the end she couldn't concentrate either, she had sent her assistant to pick up Cat from school, but as she didn't want to have to burden the already troubled Beck with looking after her, her assistant had to bring her back to the theatre and entertain her rather than actually assist Jade by brining her her very important mug of coffee when ever she needed it. As such Jade was noticeably agitated, which resulted in the cutting short of rehearsals as she yelled at her leading actress until she cried.

Jade and Cat returned back to the apartment straight away after that. Jade felt that Cat had had enough junk food whilst Robbie had been staying, so wanted to cook her a proper meal instead of going out, and she was also very eager to check on Beck.

When they got back to the building however, they found their way blocked by a crowd of reporters, photographers and camera men all trying to get into the building. As soon as they spotted Jade approaching however, she immediately stole their attention, and she found herself being besieged by questions, all being yelled at her from different sources. Instinctively she picked up Cat, holding her close to her so as she would be safe as she wormed her way through the crowd, but the reporters were making it very difficult for her to make any sort of progress.

"Miss West, is it true that Beck left Tori to be with you?" Came one voice.

"Is it true that you are already cheating on Beck with a police officer?" Came another.

"How long do you expect this relationship to last before he returns to his family?"

"Who is the father of your daughter Miss West?"

"Is it true that you have always hated Mrs Vega and that this is just your revenge?"

Jade refused to answer and of the questions, as she desperately tried to hide Cats face. She didn't want any rumours flying around about who her real father was, and as for some of the other questions. How could they think that she and Seth were an item? How could they even know about Seth? Of course she'd always hated Tori, but Beck left her because of her affair not to have his own! Jade just wanted to scream at them all, but her daughter was there, and she was scared enough with out having to witness Jade loose her temper.

Suddenly the crowd dispersed, as their attention was drawn to some where else. Jade span around to find a Beck, who was looking much healthier than he had that morning. He was holding a sheet of paper in one hand, and had the other hand held up signalling for silence. The reporters all stopped speaking, but the cameras continued to role, and his face was continually lit up by camera flashes.

"I have a short statement I wish to read after which any questions may be directed to my agent or publicist." He announced matter-of-factly. As Jade watched the way Beck addressed the reporters she could tell how practised he was in the art. He was not overwhelmed by the cameras, and didn't seem about to punch any of the journalists. He signalled for Jade to move up besides him which she reluctantly did. Really she just wanted to get Cat indoors and away from all the attention, but she knew they needed to appear a united front so as the papers wouldn't already start questioning their loyalty to each other.

"As you will all be aware, my wife, Tori, and I are now separated pending a divorce. There are several reasons for this division, including faults in both party's which we have agreed we will be keeping private. I have now moved in with Jade West, and her daughter Cat, and the rumours are correct in assuming that we are now in a relationship. My son, Robbie, will be living with Tori until an official custody arrangement can be agreed upon, and this decision was mutually made and had nothing to do with my new partner or any other circumstances. Any questions about Tori's current love life, thoughts or future plans should, please be directed at her representatives and it would be greatly appreciated by both her and myself if we could have some privacy during this difficult period. Thank you very much."

As soon as Beck finished speaking the crowd once more erupted into a fury of clicking cameras and screaming reporters. But Beck simply ignored them all. He calmly shepherded Cat and Jade into the building, as the building security passed them to dear with the gathering mob outside. None of them spoke until they were safely inside the elevator and were speedily on the way to their floor.

"Well done." Congratulated Jade, giving him a peck on the lips in gratitude for him saving them, "that was probably the most in control I have seen you since you came to New York." She commented. Beck gave her a satisfied smile, as Cat wriggled down from Jade's embrace.

"You saved us daddy." She squealed, as she wrapped her arms so tightly round his legs, that he had to lean against the lift wall to stop himself falling over. He looked up at Jade, wide eyed as her words sunk in. The smile on his face was the most sincere and joyful since he had been playing pirates in the park with Robbie. He gently stroked Cat's long red hair as she continued to grip him tightly. Jade just watched the pair of them, a silly grin on her face. She hadn't wanted to tell Beck that Cat knew, because she hadn't thought he would be able to handle her so soon after Tori had stolen his son. But as he watched the pair of them now, she knew she had been wrong. Cat was the thing Beck needed most if he was going to pull through the difficult times ahead.

Jade cooked them all a large meal to celebrate, although Cat wasn't to happy about that as eating the tasty food meant that she had to eat three different types of vegetables, although she didn't mind much because her daddy, who had just saved them from the evil mob was eating them as well.

Once dinner was over they played a game of Disney trivial pursuit. Cat insisted on being on Becks team, which Jade thought was a little unfair. Not because she was upset that Cat was choosing Beck over her- because that made her very happy, but because Cat was so good at the game that she could easily win it without Becks help, and in fact Beck had to do nothing the whole game other than high five and hug his daughter as they humiliatingly defeated Jade.

It took a very long time to get Cat settled that night. She kept on demanding Beck to read her another story so as he would do all the silly voices he had learnt in his training to be an actor. Beck was to weak to say no to his demanding little daughter and so after the seventh book, Jade was forced to put her foot down, taking the eighth book out of Becks hand, and pulling him out of the room after she gave her a good night kiss and switched of the light. She could hear Cat grumbling in her room for almost an hour after that before she final fell asleep and sighed. If Beck was going to become more of a father to Cat then she was determined that he played the bad guy once in a while. She already had Seth who followed her every command, she didn't need another authority figure doing her bidding as well. Jade considered reprimanding him tonight, but at she saw him leaning back, contentedly on the sofa she knew she didn't have the heart. Soon he would have to embrace the other side of parenting- as he mush have already done with Robbie, but for now she just wanted him to be happy.

* * *

"...and it would be greatly appreciated by both her and myself if we could have some privacy during this difficult period. Thank you very much."

Tori groaned as she switched of the telly. He had been so civil and pias about the whole thing. Defending Jade whilst not saying a single bad thing about her. Even though she should be happy that Beck wasn't spreading vindictive rumours about her, she wanted him to care a bit. He seemed so cold about the whole divorce, like it didn't even matter to him. Like their five year long relationship was worth nothing.

As much as she wished she could be equally as able to take the high road in this battle, there was a part of her which always looked for a way to get on top. She wanted to make Jade suffer, to tear apart their relationship so as no judge in their right mind would grant _them_ custody of _her_ boy. She began to flick through one of Becks old laptops. He had left it here after he had moved out- probably forgotten about it. As she flicked through the videos of his old auditions, a file caught her eye. 'For Jade.' It read.

She clicked on the file and instantly a video popped up. She could tell it was from a while a go as he was wearing a t-shirt which she had thrown away not long after they had moved in together, although his face had changed so little in the last five years that it could just as easily have been made last week. The video showed him sat at the piano. His eyes were watering slightly, and his voice cracked with emotion as he began to play a song. He never said Jade's name, he just said how much he missed her, and how he wished everything could go back before.

Tori smiled wickedly as she clicked on the 'upload' button which had appeared on the video. Editing slightly the name, and adding a message at the beginning of it, Tori quickly had a video she was satisfied with. She carefully published it using a false account and then sat back, proud with her self of what this find could achieve.

"Mummy, mummy!" Came the excitable voice of her son as he rocketed in from the kitchen where he had been secretly consuming ice cream as he watched TV, "Did you see Daddy on the TV!" He asked, "He said my name!" He told her happily, before she even had a chance to answer. He seemed to have missed the main message behind the statement, either that or he simply didn't care that his parents were breaking up.

"Yes he did sweety, isn't that exciting." Replied Tori, her voice layered with false enthusiasm as Robbie stopped for breath. Robbie smiled happily up at his mother who gently ruffled his hair. She bent down to wipe of the ice cream still present on his lips as he carried on speaking.

"Have you phoned Daddy to see when Cat is coming over yet?" He asked for the tenth time that day. Tori groaned at the recursion of that perpetual question.

"Not yet honey, I've been very busy but I will do it soon." Robbie didn't stop smiling at her words.

"That's okay mummy, Jade said you were forgetful sometimes." He reassured her, "Don't worry I'll just keep reminding you until you have time." He promised her. Tori tried to fake another smile but some how she just couldn't pull it off. Jade had clearly been giving Robbie instructions of how to behave whilst he was staying with her. Jade knew how to push every single on of Tori's buttons, but fortunately, thanks to that video, Tori was about to start pushing some buttons of her own.

* * *

**Ohh... so Tori's up to more scheming and it turns out that Cole really isn't a charming as I had originally planned him to be. Meanwhile Becks happy and it looks like Jade's play is coming together so Bade is looking pretty good. It's just a shame that the next chapter will be filled with rumours, confessions and discontent...**

**Sorry for the gap between updates, there probably won't be another for at least a week I'm afraid. Although I am tempted to update just before results come out next Thursday so I'll have your wonderful reviews to cheer me up- we'll see.  
**

**Any way thanks so much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all your reviews from the last chapter! Please keep them coming!**

** Any way, I reckon I haven't given all you wonderful people the quantity of Bade you truly deserve so take this next chapter as a present from me. :)  
**

* * *

Jade and Cat were home alone. Beck was out again, but hadn't been eager to say where he was going, Jade hoped he was just seeing some friends, or lawyers and not going out drinking again, as he had already done a couple more times this week- whenever loosing Robbie got to much for him. She had also invited Seth over, but he said he was busy. Jade was concerned about Seth, they hadn't spoken properly for a while, and this week especially it had felt almost as if he was avoiding her. She resolved that she would get to the bottom of it as soon as possible- starting tomorrow. Tonight, meanwhile, it was Sunday night and re-runs of 'friends' were being played on the telly all night so they had made some pop-corn and settled down to watch. Cat fell asleep at about nine, but Jade didn't want to move her. She looked so peaceful as she slept and so Jade just let her use her lap as a pillow, as she gently stroked her scarlet hair.

At ten, the channel put on half an hour of entertainment news. The presenter started off by listing the songs top in the charts that week, before moving on to Hollywood gossip. Jade sighed and gently stood up, taking care to not wake her daughter up. She had no interest in the gossip, ever since her Beck and Tori's divorce went public, it continued to be a top story and Jade was growing tired of all the speculation and rumours they seemed to play on a loop on these shows. She moved towards the kitchen to make herself some more coffee however she suddenly heard a familiar voice emanating from the TV.

She spun around to see a bleary eye Beck sat at a piano. He was clumsily playing out a tune as he sang in his beautiful, little used voice. For some reason Beck never sings when he is sober, but in their senior year at Hollywood Arts, Jade had discovered that drunk Beck was far more obliging. He was singing the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. Despite his clearly intoxicated state, he was singing it reasonably well, even if the piano playing wasn't quite as it sounds on the single.

"_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man"_

Once he was finished, he turned directly to the camera, his eyes clearly struggling to focus on it. Tears were clearly visible in his eyes as he took a breath before speaking.

"Baby, I'm sorry for everything." He declared to the camera, "I know I was wrong to leave you that way, I just wish that you could forgive me so we could go back to how it was before. I know you think I love someone else, but I don't. I never have. There is only you." He blew the watcher an imaginary kiss, before the screen flicked back to the presenter.

"It is unclear whether or not the singer has responded to this video yet." She stated, "there have been many reports that she has found new love in the form of her lead guitarist Andre Harris." As the woman spoke, an image of Andre appeared on Jades screen. Jade couldn't help feel sorry for the man. He seemed to be caught up in all this by accident and although he's escaped on tour with another band at the moment, the second he returns, he will be hit by a barrage or reporters and journalists all asking for his thoughts. "According to our source, Mrs Vega received the video on Monday morning, just a few hours after she had taken back custody of her son. Witness' close to Beck have revealed that he was not seen again until late Monday morning when he arrived at rehearses for his new play, still in the intoxicated state he is in the video." The reporter gave a knowing smile to the camera as she finished the story, "So what is in store for this young power couple, can they work every thing out as we all hope they can? Can Tori forgive Beck for leaving him? If you have any thoughts on these events or revelations, or wishes for the couple, do please contact us either by text, email or via our website. More on that story later..." Before the presenter could continue, however, Jade had stormed angrily over to the TV and switched it off.

How could Beck do this to her? She wondered as she sank slowly down on to the coach next to the still sleeping Cat. Is that where he was spending all this time? Trying to get Tori back. He had sworn to her that he hated that cow now. Especially after she took away his son. But that video... How could he say that he never loved her? No. There must be some sort of trick. Tori must have created that video herself...or...or maybe it was a rouse by Beck to trick Tori into giving back Robbie. What ever the video meant, she would not let Tori get the last laugh. She would not let Cat loose her father all over again.

Cat... even in her sleep she looked so happy. Jade hadn't known her ever as joyful as when Robbie and Beck had been living with them. Even if the video was true, even if Beck wanted Tori over her, she wouldn't give in like she did six years ago. She would fight for the man she loved. Very carefully, she picked up her sleeping daughter and carried her into her bedroom, gently tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead before turning on her night light and shutting the door.

She had originally planned to wait up for Beck, to confront him that night and see what he had to say for himself but she knew if he returned intoxicated as he had been doing at the beginning of the week, then there would be no point in arguing with him. Instead she decided to get an early night. In the morning she would have to get up early, as work team would be arriving at the theatre in the morning to set up the scenery for the play, and she would need her full mental capacity if everything was going to be perfect.

"Morning sleepy head." Came a familiar cheery voice the following morning. Jade opened her eyes slightly and to her surprise found herself faced not with a clearly hung over Beck, but with a very smug looking, well rested one, who was holding out a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, gratefully accepting the coffee and taking a few sips as she sat up in bed.

"eight thirty." He replied, lying back down on the bed next to her. Jade however wasn't so relaxed. Upon hearing the time she shot up in bed, almost spilling her boiling mug of coffee.

"What?!" She exclaimed, her anger building, "Beck why didn't you wake me?" She screamed, jumping out of bed to find some clothes. "The decorators are arriving at the theatre at nine and Cat was meant to be in school half an hour ago!" She informed him angrily. Beck however didn't move from his position on the bed as he watched Jade. "Beck!" She screamed at him when he didn't reply.

"Relax." He soothed, with a small laugh, "Your assistant has already taken Cat to school, and there has been a change of plans at the theatre." He informed her mysteriously. Jade frowned and pressed him for more information, but he just smiled and refused to answer any of her questions.

When Jade went into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast, she discovered a full breakfast had been laid out- Beck had clearly been busy as on the table there was everything from pancakes and waffles to eggs and bacon. Jade turned around, not bothering to disguise her surprise and amazement at Beck's culinary gift.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" He asked as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down, and began to pile a plate high with food. Jade looked at him in confusement, not sure what Beck had remembered. When he saw this look he gave another smug smile, reaching for something inside his jacket pocket, and handing a small box to Jade. "The anniversary of our first date." He reminded her as she opened the box. Inside was a gold chain and on it was the ring pull from an old can. Jade picked up the strange necklace to examine it. On the metal was engraved the letters 'B+J' and below that where there was usually a gap was a tiny piece of blue glass with a small green Jade stone in the middle. "Recognise it?" He asked, clearly proud of himself. Jade shook her head, unable to believe Beck had remembered this anniversary after all their years apart. "It's the ring-pull from the can of lemonade you gave me for our anniversary one year." He told her.

"And you kept it all this time?" Asked Jade, staring up into his beautiful brown eyes in disbelief. "Why?" She questioned. After they had broken up she had removed pretty much every memory of their relationship from her life. All she had kept had been a cuddly toy bear he had won for her from an arcade, which she had given to Cat so she would have something from her father, and a charm bracelet he had given her even before they had gone out, back when they were just friends. She couldn't imagine keeping a piece of rubbish from one of the least imaginative presents she had ever given him.

"It reminded me of you." He replied simply, a reminiscing smile on his face. "And besides it was the only thing I could get past Tori's anti- Jade crusade when I first moved in with her." He admitted, "I told her it was the ring pull from the first beer I ever drank with my dad." Jade passed it back to Beck who carefully placed it round her neck. It wasn't necessarily the prettiest item she had ever worn, but she never wanted to take it off. "There's more." He whispered secretively in her ear. But once more he refused to elaborate until they had arrived at the theatre at ten.

Standing outside were Jade's assistant, Molly, and her co-director, Lyndsey. They both had matching stupid grins on their faces as Molly opened the car door to let both of them out. Jade glanced suspiciously at their ridiculous expressions before pushing past them and entering the theatre. As soon as she was inside it was immediately apparent why they were all so happy with themselves.

The theatre was completely made up and it was better than Jade could ever have hoped for. The scenery was perfect, all neatly positioned as if someone had reached into her mind and plucked the idea straight from her imagination. The seats were lined with fairy lights which would change colour depending on the mood of the scene, the lighting and sound board was at the back of the auditorium, no longer the mess of wires and plugs it had been on Friday, but all neatly fitted and hopefully working. Jade turned round to face the culprits of this amazing transformation.

"You did all this for me?" She asked Beck in disbelief, as she pulled him into a tight embrace, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Well I had a little help." He admitted, gesturing to Molly and Lyndsey, "We knew you thought hiring all the work men to set it up was a waste of money and besides, we already knew what you would want it to look like." He pointed out. And it was true, the amount of times Jade had described exactly what the theatre should look like, any member of the cast should have been able to recreate it.

"Seth helped as well." Lyndsey informed her, a small blush on her face.

"And his brother." Added Molly, giggling slightly as she remembered the charming, handsome man who had accompanied Seth.

"I also called in a buddy of mine who's good with electronics." Finished Beck, gesturing to the many lights and the sound board.

"Oh and a barista." Stated Lyndsey as an after thought. Jade looked at her in confusement, but she just gave a small smile. "We drank a lot of coffee." She explained as Molly and Beck nodded frantically in agreement, Molly yawning slightly as if to illustrate her words.

"You did all of this last night?" She realised. They all nodded their heads simultaneously. Jade was so relieved that that was where Beck had been last night, she gave him another quick hug, ashamed at herself for believing him of any wrong doing.

How could she had ever suspected him? She wondered, staring up into the beautiful face of the man she loved. Then her heart sank as she remembered why- the video. No. She thought to herself. That has to be a trick. If Beck didn't love her then there was no way he would have done all this for her. She absent mindedly fingered her new necklace as she thought about how she could ever bring up what she had seen on the TV last night. What ever she was going to do about it though, she knew she couldn't do it today. Today was the anniversary of their first date, which meant it was also the anniversary of their first kiss, and unfortunately their first fight as Beck refused to let her pay half for the meal.

Quickly she pushed all thought of the video from her mind, as she pulled all three of them into a hug in appreciation for their efforts.

"So as we don't have to bother setting everything up today," Began Beck. "I guess that means I get to spend the whole with you...Alone." He whispered, giving her a little wink. Jade grinned at the thought of a day free from work and kids.

"Well not the whole day." Cut in Lyndsey, "Don't forget, we're taking the pair of you out for a meal tonight." She pointed out sternly, not wanting them to forget their carefully made plans.

"Will Seth be coming?" Asked Jade, thinking about how long it had been since she had properly seen her closest friend. Lyndsey looked at her sympathetically.

"Um, well, he chipped in for the meal, but he isn't sure if he can make it. With the new promotion and all, he's having to work a lot more, and he wasn't sure if he could get tonight off." Jades disappointment turned quickly into curiosity.

"New promotion? What are you talking about, he hasn't mentioned a promotion to me." She told them. Lyndsey looked quite embarrassed about knowing information about Seth which even Jade hadn't heard. "Wait, how do you even know all that?" She added, not realising how close she and Seth apparently are. Lyndsey blushed deeply at this, but Molly quickly answered.

"Oh, well, Seth was telling us about it yesterday when we were working on the set. I think he had only just found out about the promotion as he still seemed pretty excited about it, so I guess he just hasn't had time to tell you yet." She explained quickly. Lyndsey gave her a grateful smile and nodded in agreement at her words.

Jade frowned, still slightly suspicious, but she didn't focus to much on that, instead turning to Beck, who gave a small sigh.

"We're not going straight home are we?" He guessed, disappointed that he couldn't have the full romantic day that he had been looking forward to. Jade shook her head sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, I swear I won't be long, but I just have to speak to him." She explained to a man who already fully understood her reasoning. He nodded briefly and they said good bye to Lyndsey and Molly. Once they were outside, Beck opened the passenger door for Jade, but she just scoffed, walking past him to the drivers side of the car, sliding in before Beck could protest.

Still grinning she switched on the radio as she pulled away from the theatre. Immediately 'When I Was Your Man' blared out of the car speakers. Jade's eyes widened as she quickly switched it off. Beck looked at the radio, a hint of recognition in his eye, as if he were remembering a long lost memory.

Instead of the radio therefore, Jade turned to her collection of CD's she kept in the door pocket. Her heart skipped a beat as she came across an old CD she thought she had lost years ago. It was the mix tape she had made for Beck in preparation for their journey from Hollywood to New York- which Beck never took.

Trying to force down the emotions she had felt the day she realised she would never give this present to Beck, she quickly slid the disk into the player and pressed play on the first track. It was a song they both knew- the one Jade had sung just before Beck had told her that he missed her, and they had kissed, announcing to the whole school that they were back.

They both smiled happily at the memory, as Jade headed for Seth's apartment, already planning the way she would confront her friend for his shameful avoidance of her. Beck watched her determination proudly, as every second his love for this woman grew. The fact that she would blow time with him just to make sure her friend was okay was, in his mind, the sort of thing that made her even more wonderful.

* * *

**Oooo... so what will Seth do when Jade confronts him? And how will Jade react when she discovers Cole's treachery? Will Tory get the comeuppance she deserves for her pathetic attempts to split up Bade? Is Cole actually the sort of nice charming man who can make assistants giggle, and will stay up all night to help build a set? (yes) Will Robbie and Cat ever play together again?**

**All this and so much more in the next instalment of... 'We Meet Again!'**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying it and if you are why not leave me a review? ;)**


End file.
